Temporarily yours
by Parapo
Summary: "Because in times of desperation, being gay was the only choice." Human AU! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Katy Perry's 'Ur so gay' :D (the title actually was the only one that inspired me haha!)**

* * *

Alfred Jones needed to be gay.

It wasn't really planned but there really was no turning back anymore. He already had this act of his started and it all began when he kissed a random British waiter assigned to serve the table next to them at one of the elite restaurants in the city. He didn't know why he did that, his body simply moved on its own without his mind creating a final decision. All he knew was that the moment said waiter accidentally made eye contact with him, he was the perfect escape to his current situation.

Everything started in an early evening, when he and his family were dining together with another. Alfred was quiet throughout the evening as he let his parents do all the talking. It wasn't normal for him to be silent but his loudness depends whether he liked the people or not. Besides what kind of topic would he and the other couple talk about? Might as well leave them to his parents right?

The adults would constantly laugh about jokes that he didn't get. Most of them would be about the company and other business talks. Alfred was not interested. He was only 21 and he considered himself to still be _too young _for such conversations. To be honest he was only forced to come at dinner since his parents insisted that his presence was important. Though at the moment he couldn't find anything important for he was practically ignored. Sometimes there would be mentions of his name and he would be forced to smile and chuckle just not to be rude.

As he was trying to fix his growing boredom, he began scanning the whole restaurant and observe people. That was the best he could do. Damn his brain for forgetting to slip his PSP in his coat pockets. Now he was forced to make fun of people inside his mind which admittedly he quite enjoyed at times.

"I would prefer this one sir. If you wish for an intoxicating taste then this would preferably be the best out of others." Alfred's head perked up and automatically turned to where the voice came. It immediately caught his attention for the accent was different and was strong. British he quickly assumed it to be and he doubted he was wrong because it really sounded like it. "This would be the perfect wine to go with it." So, it belonged to the waiter whose back was turned against him. He couldn't see his face, all he knew was that the waiter was blond. That was it. After that his eyes began travelling somewhere again though his ears remained aware of the British man's presence and still was listening to its accent. It had been a while since Alfred had gone to UK since he would rather pick up French girls for according to his experiences they were much more daring than others without being too slutty.

A tap on the shoulder drifted Alfred's attention back to dinner. "Alfred my dear…" His mother began with a very sweet smile on her face. "I suppose you remember Ashley?" _What Ashley?_ He thought. He didn't directly answer his mother; his only response was a smile as he looked back down at his plate while he put thought on it. He had met many Ashley's in his life. Which Ashley was his mother referring to?

And then a lady suddenly sits down across him as she greeted his parents. "Good Evening…" When Alfred saw her, that was when he knew which Ashley it was.

"I hope you still do remember me." She began and Alfred smiled. _"_Of course I do. How could I forget?_" H_e laughed at himself inwardly for he knew very well the answer.

"I'm glad you still do my dear." His mother said. "Ashley's such a fine lady to forget. Such a rare beauty actually."

"You compliment our daughter too much." Her mother, Mrs. Remington if Alfred's memory could remember correctly (for he really didn't care), Remington was their family name.

"But it's true!" And the adults had another set of laughter leaving Ashley flattered and Alfred pretending to care.

Minutes and minutes passed as the two families conversed with each other which mostly revolved around the topics of business, gossips about other families and companies, sometimes even their plans on going on a trip to other countries. It simply revolved around those that Alfred had to try and prevent himself from falling asleep then and there.

But there was this one topic that had him jolted awake and fully aware. It was a question but not really a question.

"How about the both of you be married?" He nearly choked on the cake he was eating.

"Mom what are you saying?" He looked at her trying to hide his disbelief.

"Oh come on, you two would look good together!"

"I wouldn't deny that." Ashley's parents agreed and Alfred mentally choked them for agreeing. "You're a fine man Alfred Jones. We would love you for our daughter." If being a fine man meant marrying her, then Alfred thought he rather would not be. He appreciated the compliment though.

"Actually we've talked about this arrangement a year ago. When the both of you turn 21 it would be the perfect age for marriage."

Alfred wanted to protest. He looked at Ashley to ask for help and hoped for resistance but was pissed to see her blushing madly before him. The girl had a crush on him he could clearly say and it wasn't going to help even a bit. He didn't want to marry her. He was still considered himself too young for marrying and he didn't even like the girl on the first place. She wasn't his type. "I'm so excited for you dears!"

"Mom I'm sorry but no!" Alfred placed his fork down and looked at his parents intently. "I'm not marrying anyone." And there goes their shocked faces that the young man expected to get from them.

"Is there something wrong with our daughter Alfred?" The voice of Ashley's father was firm and threatening but there was no way he was going to fall for that.

"Nothing Mr. Remington. In fact she's such a fine and lovely lady. But I simply cannot marry your daughter."

"Then state your reason son. The last time we had you arranged you turned it down without second thoughts. There must be a proper reason for you turning down proposals like this." It was now his father speaking and Alfred knew how scarier his father was than the other male. Still he wasn't going to back down. But what reason could he give them? First he thought about calling one of the girls who gave them their number to him. But as he thought about it, that would make him committed to them and he was afraid they might take him seriously. He wasn't into commitments yet, "Well son? We're all waiting for your answer."

"_Would you like anything else?_" He heard the strong accent again and his mind began to make a ridiculous idea. He inwardly debated with himself as he tried to keep his nerves calm. The stares he was receiving from both her parents and his was making him feel like he was carrying a thousand cows on his back.

"Alfred-"

"I'm gay."

The expression painted on the adults including Ashley's face was priceless that he had to stop himself from bursting into laughter. "What are you saying?"

"You heard me dad. I'm _gay." _He strongly emphasized the last word.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am serious! And in fact the only reason I agreed to go with you in this restaurant was because of a... a uh... certain someone!"

"Certain someone?" Ashley speaks with her soft and gently voice. "By that, you mean…b-boy-"

"Boyfriend yes." And their expression were once more unexplainable and extremely funny for Alfred but laughing would have to come much much later. His eyes drifted at the waiter on the other table who coincidentally turned his head and their eyes met for a brief second. Alfred smiled. The man wasn't ugly or anything. There was no time to search the restaurant and make deals with random men. The waiter would do for the moment, he thought.

And so he stood up and pulled the waiter who was extremely surprised as well as the diners he was serving. "Please excuse us." He said to the the confused couple the waiter was currently entertaining before he was pulled away.

"Sir?" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry but-"

"Shh. What's your name?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Arthur sir. Why?" Alfred smiled.

He snaked an arm around the other's torso as he led him to their table without removing his arm on him.

"Mom, dad. Meet Arthur, my boyfriend." And without second thoughts he pulled the confused British waiter into a deep kiss.

Alfred's parents, Ashley and her parents, their eyes were all wide and if it was possible for their jaws to hit the floor, then it would've been there by now. But of course they weren't the only ones who were utterly shocked by the kiss. The poor waiter who was forced into it, Arthur, had the same wide eyes as theirs. His green eyes even looked like they were to pop out any second from their eye sockets. He was frozen, frozen from head to toe for he never expected this. Never in his life did he expect to be kissed by someone of the same gender because clearly _Arthur Kirkland was not gay. _

The kiss finally ended which left both males panting. Yes it was _that _long.

"I hope that's enough proof for you folks. Now if you don't mind we have a date for tonight. Bye!" Alfred smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Arthur who was still too shocked to react. The American took advantage of this as he pulled Arthur out of the elite diner, leaving his companions and their jaws in mid-air. He secretly even wished for some kind of insect to enter their mouths.

And from then on he needed to be gay.

* * *

"BUT I AM NOT GAY AND I CAN'T BE GAY DO YOU BLOODY UNDERSTAND?"

"DUDE CHILL!" Alfred was beginning to lose his temper at the shorter man who he still was trying to calm down and protect himself from. His hands were holding firmly on each of Arthur's wrists just for him not to be able to send his hands flying to Alfred's face.

"And how will I _chill _after all this!? Huh!? Bastard!"

"Look! I'll pay you a good amount of money alright!"

"And what about my dignity _sir?_" He glared as much as he could at the taller one, not intimidated by the height difference. "All my life I've never been gay and never did I plan to then you would suddenly enter and tell me, '_hey I kissed you and now be gay for me' _and shit! Can't you just find someone else who is truly homo!?"

"Dude! If I hire a real homo what would I do if that guy falls in love with me for real? I'm handsome alright! Besides, you're the one that I kissed in front of my parents!"

"Damn it why did it have to be me!?"

"Well you're the nearest guy!"

"Still-"

"$10k dollars for every date! Still low enough?" And the struggling stops as Arthur heard the price. He looked directly at Alfred's blue eyes.

"Are you serious!?"

"Serious as hell dude! I'm in desperate need of a…a…" He couldn't even say it and was even disgusted to say it. "…a boyfriend. Damn it please I really really need help right now! And I'm paying you a fair price so no one goes home defeated right?"

"$10k dollars no joke?"

"No joke dude. And all you have to do is to hold hands with me, for 10,000." Alfred knew that Arthur was slowly taking a bite on his offer. Just a little more and he would have a fake boyfriend. He let go of Arthur's wrist, trusting that he would have his fists quietly hanging on his sides. "What do you say?"

"What's your name sir?"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones, son of the one and only owner of-"

"I only asked your name." He was cut off coldly by that strong British accent of the other. There was no way he would speak with him with respect after what he has done to him even if he was a son of a very wealthy family.

Silence reined the empty parking lot where Alfred had him pulled with force. There would be cars that would pass by which were the only ones breaking the silence. The taller of the two was getting impatient as he tapped his toe against the ground. What was taking the other too long to say yes? Wasn't the amount he offered enough?

On the other hand as Alfred thought of more ways to convince him, Arthur was thinking about how he would benefit from the deal. All he had to do was hold Alfred's hand and stick close to him, but then what would the others think about him? A lot of explaining would take place. And then the image of his little brother flashed in his mind. He needed money, the first day of school was getting nearer and there was no way Arthur would allow his brother to stop his education. He didn't want for his brother to experience what he did for Arthur only finished high school.

With that in thought, he looked at Alfred, still glaring though. He was hesitating but if it was for his brother, this wasn't really bad. He took in a deep breath as Alfred looked at him full of hope.

"All I have to do is hold your hand right?"

"Yeah."

"No hugs and kisses?"

"None unless extremely necessary…. Well of course there's another pay for that!" He quickly added upon seeing Arthur's face look displeased and hesitant even more.

"I see…" He can't believe he was going to agree with this. A hand ran through his already messy hair and sighed. He even failed to think about what worst things would this deal bring him. With a roll of his eyes as he was annoyed with himself, he needed to be gay.

"So Alfred… _When do I start?"_

* * *

**watah! R&R guys! I easily get discouraged soo.. T_T Should I continue? O.O**

**.  
.**

**#prayforthePhilippines :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey It stopped raining in here! .**

* * *

"Enjoyed your _date_ son?" Alfred froze as he heard his father's voice. It sounded calm, it sounded care-free, but he knew better. The calmer his father talked to him, the more pissed off he was. He was now mentally strangling himself for choosing to come home at their main; he should've just gone straight to his own condo unit. If it weren't for the important files he was going to need the next morning, and if it weren't for his gadgets, he wouldn't have gone back. As the lights went on he straightened his back and faced his father with an equally casual smile.

"Sure did dad. Twas fun."

"I see." Mr. Jones took a sip from the glass of wine he was holding which Alfred hadn't really noticed.

Boy, did Alfred felt like he wasn't 21. He saw himself in the same situation he was 5-10 years ago. When his mind was thinking worse than he was now. At least Alfred thought he already matured, his father and almost everyone in the household though thought the opposite. Loud as he was, Alfred grew uncomfortable with the silence and not wanting to bear with it longer he cleared his throat loudly before he spoke. "So… Dad… It's already late right now I'm really tired so I guess I'll be going upstairs now! Goodnight!" He spoke as fast as he could without his smile faltering, advancing a step with every word.

"That is how you greet your father who waited for you, _worried_, until past the middle of the night?"

_Shit it was past 12? _ Alfred thought. He didn't realize he took that long outside. He didn't went home right after he parted with Arthur; he chose to spend the rest of the night bar hopping, drinking and getting tipsy as he danced with random girls. Originally he planned on staying out a little late for that night just to make the _date_ thing realistic. If he went home early then wouldn't that be suspicious? He just enjoyed too much.

"Well…" He breathed; bit his lips before plopping down the sofa across his father. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting dad but hey I'm a grown up now, you didn't need to worry too much you know." He tried to relax as he leaned back and crossed his legs.

"I know that very well son."

"Then why did you stay up late?" He asked as he tried to contain himself. He hated being questioned. It will be a long night, he knew. His eyes followed as the glass of wine was lowered to the table that was separating him and his dad.

"Well I don't know… Thinking maybe?" His father looked at him straight in the eye. "Thinking about my son, whom I raised for… How old are you now? 21 right?" Alfred only rolled his eyes in response. "My son whom I raised for 21 years, whom I've seen grow up into a _proper man_ supposedly… turned out to be _gay._" He noticed how his father's voice almost squeaked at the last word. It even looked like he was can't even say the word. He never heard of his father being homophobic though.

"Uh… Surprise?"

"Are you fucking with me?" Alfred quirked a brow, amused. It was rare for his father to curse at him in conversations; well except when they both were watching sports game on T.V. or live. His voice sounded desperate and pleading, wanting Alfred to deny everything he said back at the diner.

"Sorry dad, but I'm not kidding." He fought his own will of telling him everything was a lie.

"You know I'm not gonna get angry for that _joke._ Just tell me that-"

"Dad I said I'm-"

"..—that you were just pulling a prank on me and your-"

"Dad I'm-"

"..—mother and the Remingtons. Heck I would even... even _laugh_ you know-"

"DAD I'M GAY!"

Alfred was surprised on how loud he had said that. It was a shout actually and he cannot believe himself to say it that loud! He even cannot believe he had that sentence spoken once again… did I mention loud? Alfred swore and he heard his father swore louder than him. Both of them refused to believe what they both just heard. Oh he swore to every living creature that that would be the last time he was going to say that. Though of course he knew it would be inevitable.

"What is wrong with you two? Shouting in the middle of the night, how rude!" Both their heads lifted up as they watched the Madam of the house, Mrs. Jones entered their personal living room (because yes, they had several other living rooms for they were rich). She had her long blonde hair under a shower cap and her face had some kind of cream on it, a beauty mask the two males supposed which made her face green. Inwardly, Mr. Jones had his wife's face listed on the reasons why he still wasn't sleeping. It wasn't only because of Alfred because honestly, he was willing to talk about the matter the following day at breakfast. Anyway, back to the topic at hand…

"Hi mom."

"Well _hi _ Alfred." She settled beside her husband who slowly inched away from her unnoticed. "How was your _date _sweetie?"

"Fine."

"Then why do you look so-"

"Damn it Sandra your son is _gay_!" His father interrupted with his hands clutching his own hair.

"Well David, I know and I haven't forgotten."

"Oh my gosh mom you support me?"

"Shut up darling." Alfred's glee was immediately cut off. His mother could really be harsh sometimes. Actually with the way they talk, he didn't want to believe that they were a family which belonged with the higher class for their words and way of speaking often contradicted their status especially when the family was left alone. Though Alfred still believed it was more fun that way, "Anyway, since your father here is already freaked out, how about you let me handle your story instead?"

"Story?"

"Yes dear. I want to know how and when you knew and you realized you aren't straight anymore because I'm perfectly sure you were straight just a few weeks ago… Proved out to be wrong though. Anyways, story?"

Story? _What story?_ He thought. What story would he offer? The first level of the gay act finally arrived. The story-making level, as Alfred had classified. He just didn't think it was going to be that soon. He was planning to make a story up using the whole night time and be ready with it at breakfast. Now where the hell was he going to dig up a homosexual love story?

"Well uh…" He barely even started when his father stood up, only to be grabbed back by his mother.

"Sit down and listen honey!"

"Look, I'm listening to nothing okay?" He said firmly as he stood up again, this time pulling his wife with him. "It's already late and I'm sleepy as hell. Whatever story you have my son, I'll listen to it tomorrow but _not during breakfast. _ I wouldn't want to lose my appetite for bacon." He paused and looked at Alfred straight in the eye. "Also… Bring me your boyfriend tomorrow."

"What!?" Alfred stood up in surprise. "To—tomorrow? You want to meet him… Tomorrow?"

"You heard me young man! Geez, I'm gonna have a headache with this."

"That's because you think about it too much." Her mother scolded. "Whatever, that's it for tonight. Up we go now. The same with you Alfred. We'll deal with this tomorrow." And with that he watched as his parents disappeared on the doors. He let his knees retire and his body fell with a soft thud on the couch.

He wanted to strangle someone at the moment; he even thought about doing it on himself but chose not to. That would be ridiculous. Man, Alfred was already stressed and tot think that 12 hours hadn't even passed. He expected for that kind of situation to come, the introduction and all, to happen at least the day after tomorrow. He didn't know it was a gigantic deal to his parents, especially his father. But he was an idiot to think they would let it pass as easy as he imagined.

He had his phone out from his pocket and stared at it. Good thing he got Arthur's number before they part. Thinking about what happened earlier at the parking lot, he touched his left cheek which was still stinging because of Arthur's punch… Yeah, he was punched by Arthur unexpectedly.

"_Ow! What the hell was that for?_"

"_That was for the kiss you git. I suppose you weren't planning to pay that."_

"_Then you could've just told me to pay!"_

"_Was supposed to, but then I figured out, punching you in the face was a better idea."_

He chuckled for did not expect the small British man to have such strength. Alfred was thankful that it didn't bruise though especially that he tasted a bit of blood after the other's fist got in contact with the his cheek.

Back to the matter at hand, he had Arthur's number dialed.

Looks like their _date _was going to happen sooner than expected.

* * *

**Lalala! short chapter is short. All the fun would be placed on the next chapter wohoo!**

**Sneak peek:**

**"...Why do I have to wear a scarf?"**

**"...Don't gays wear scarves all the time?"**

**"Really? How did you know? You're secretly gay aren't you?" **

**-end-**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews guys! Also for the faves and alerts! XD**

**For those reading my other fic, I'm working on it! :P And thanks again wohoo! **

**I'm open to suggestions, feel free to point out mistakes, and flame if you want if that'll make you feel better :P Till' next time dudettes! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**wohoo! Got too inspired lol.**

* * *

The Alarm clock rang violently that the clock itself started shaking, jumping until it crashed down the floor, still ringing and shaking violently. Arthur just ignored it though; he didn't need the clock anymore because he was fully awake hours before it even rang. But even so, he didn't move and simply lay on his back as he stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't forget the phone call he got last night which he was planning to add on his list of the worst phone calls he received.

"_Hey Artie! Alfred here, surely you haven't forgotten me, of course you don't, who would forget me? Right? Anyway, we're having our date tomorrow, gonna pick you up around-"_

And that was the reason why his phone was resting on the other side of the room, case opened and the battery lying somewhere near it. He didn't even let Alfred finish everything he meant to tell him because of so much irritation. Who wouldn't be pissed off greatly to hear such news in the middle of the night, the time when you were sleeping soundly, trying to relax and forget everything bad that happened for the day and freshen your mind. All of that only to be disturbed by a stupid and loud American who suddenly popped up in your life, asking you to be gay for him.

"_Brother! Get in here, breakfast is ready!"_

Many things were now flooding his brain, full of assumptions and predictions to what could happen that day. Surely, Alfred wouldn't call him if the _date _wasn't needed. There must be something that happened which required them going out instantly without him having the time to prepare and figure out how he would act all gay. Besides that, he still needed to explain everything to his co-workers who all witnesses the _unexpected bloody kiss_ back at the restaurant.

"Brother! You'll be late for work, get up!" His door swung open and banged loudly as it hit the wall which made Arthur sit up in surprise. There was his brother standing, tapping a foot impatiently with his hands occupied with food with its smell floating and mixing with the air they breathed.

"Pancakes again…for breakfast? Seriously Peter?"

"Yep and you have no right to complain since you can't even cook Now get up or else I'll gobble these entire up!" And with that his brother stomped out back in their dining to prepare the table.

That was his brother as mentioned plenty of times, that was his brother. He spoke just like Arthur, sarcasm and other words would be pouring out from him every once in a while. They looked like they never had peace between them, but they got along just fine.

Not wanting to hear more of his younger brother's rambling, Arthur forced himself to crawl out of bed, kicking the alarm clock under his bed.

* * *

When he got out of the room all done and dressed up for the day, Peter was still eating. He sat down across him, his eyes on the plate of pancakes his brother cooked for him.

"There are only 2 left."

"You don't say brother?"

"There were 8…"

"I ate the other 6 just in case you can't tell." With that, Arthur stood up and reached for Peter on the other side, grasping a handful of hair and pulling it as he ignored the other's cry. "Damn it bro! I'm hungry!"

"You think you're the only one?"

"You were taking so long in the shower, I can't help myself!" He began pinching Arthur's arm, hoping that it would let go from the pain he was causing but his efforts were ignored despite his hands formed red marks on the order's skin. Sometimes he wondered whether his brother really had human skin or not, he didn't seem to feel pain from his attacks. "Come on! I woke up very early just to tame my hair! Don't ruin it or else-"

"Wow, the last time I remember you caring for your hair was… never?" Arthur finally let go much to the other's relief. He took the whole plate and began pouring just the right amount of syrup while on the other side of the table, Peter was trying to fix his hair again.

"Can't a guy try to look good once in a while?" He pouted at his brother.

"Look good? Since when did you start caring about your looks? Unless…" Arthur placed down his fork and looked at his brother with a teasing look. "Unless you have someone, let's say, a girl to impress?" And he knew he was right just from his brother's embarrassed reaction; flushed cheeks, averted eyes, his mouth open as he tried to speak but no words came out. "Oh Peter, you finally grew up."

"Shut up." He tried to bite back but he knew he wouldn't win against his brother, not like that… "Is..is there something wrong with.. that?"

"Oh hell no." Arthur began eating again. "You're already 15, it's natural. To be honest when I had my first crush I was only 10."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh yeah… I remember you had a girlfriend once…"He smiled as he saw his brother looked expectantly at him, knowing what was going on in that teenage mind of his. He sighed. "I know what you're thinking lad."

"I know that you know what I'm thinking." He smiled brighter as he leaned nearer to him excitedly. "Please?" His blue eyes sparkled, knowing that his brother cannot refuse him. His brother never was able to refuse him when he asked for help, but of course he never did abuse it. "Just give me tips, random tips or anything!"

"Tips huh?" Arthur stopped eating for a moment as he thought of what advice he could give his brother. "Never speak American." Earning a confused look from his brother, he sighed as he finished the very last of his food before standing up to gather the plates as he spoke. "I mean, stick to your accent Peter. May sound normal for us but for others, our accent is very, _very_ _sexy_." He paused and turned around, a little surprised to see Peter literally taking down the things he was saying with a pencil and a small piece of paper which he had no idea where and when Peter got those. He chuckled before placing the dishes on their kitchen sink.

"Oh and your eyebrows, don't trim them. Only _fags_ do that." And as he said the last line, his breath almost hitched as he remembered what was to come for the day. He even thought about killing Alfred if ever he was asked to shave his brows.

"And be friends with her first, make her comfortable around you."

"Got it."

"Oh and Peter…"

"Yep?"

"Wash the dishes…"

"Wash the—What?" Peter's head looked up at his brother in disbelief. "But brother~~" He whined but Arthur only clicked his tongue.

"You ate more than what was intended for you, and I even am giving you tips so you wash the dishes." The younger of the two pouted but it only made Arthur laugh. He walked past Peter, his hand messing with Peter's hair on the process. "Messy hair also adds up to a guy's looks. Don't comb it too much." He said before disappearing into his room again to pack his things up, leaving his brother alone in the kitchen to do the dishes against his will.

That was his brother, his only family, and the only reason for what he was going to turn himself into…

* * *

He braced for the teasing that was to come once he entered the back door of the restaurant, where all the staff prepared themselves. The door was already face to face with him, his hand on the knob just waiting for his command to turn it.

Arthur breathed heavily, he wasn't prepared for this.

But nothing would happen, he knew, if he was just going to stand there, stare at the door and do nothing. It's not like being absent was necessary. There were salary deductions every time a staff would be absent regardless of the reason. So once again he breathed in, and then out before braving inside the staff room.

"Oh! Hey there Arthur! Good Morning, I thought you weren't coming!" A female voice greeted him with so much delight as if he was the sunshine of the room. The name's Elizabetha, though she preferred being called by her nickname since it was shorter. She was one of the chef's in the restaurant and had the same shift as Arthur which was 9am-2pm, and from 3pm-8pm.

"Good morning Liz." He smiled back at her. "I wasn't sick or anything, why would I be absent?"

"Well, you're later than usual, not that you're late already but you know…" Arthur turned to glance at the wall clock that was designed like a frying pan. It was already quarter to 9, usually he would arrive an hour before his shift. He sighed but before he could even answer, another voice, male this time, interrupted the calm atmosphere in the room.

"Oh Look! The _princess _finally arrived!" Another voice came as a tall figure with dark red hair entered the room. A smirk painted on his face as he sat beside Arthur. This was one person he absolutely didn't want to see. Scott, one of the restaurants' musicians. "Such a lovely story you had last night, with your _prince charming _taking you away into the moonlight. How romantic! Ooh I bet you had…." The rest of the sentence was whispered which made Arthur turn madly red; his hands eventually on the other's neck.

"What the hell? Princess your arse Scott, I have no _prince _and no such _thing happened!_"

"Ugh, too tight Arthur!" He finally let go of the fellow European.

"Look, I'll explain ok? I'm not-" Before he could even start, he was immediately cut off by another girl who eventually threw herself to him in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Arthur! You're okay! I thought you weren't coming anymore! Gosh!" She was another musician of the diner, in charge for playing the flute and other wind instruments. Her hands tilted his head left and right, even upwards.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Looking for bite marks…"

"Bite marks?"

"Yeah! Bite marks, the one you get when you have sex." Arthur slapped her hands away from him as he stepped away.

"Sex? What the hell?"

"Yeah! Didn't you have sex last night? You know, with that rich dude?" She asked ever so innocently, a strong contradiction to the words that came out of her mouth.

"What? No! NO! Why the hell will I have…have…" When he knew he couldn't even finish his sentence anymore, he sat down with his hands massaging his temples as the others gathered around him which made everything a lot more awkward for him. "Look, I'm not gay, okay? I-"

"HEY KIRKLAND DIDN'T KNOW YOU SUCK COCK!" Another voice, the most irritating voice for Arthur and its owner busted suddenly in the room along with some other workmates whom Arthur was at least thankful for, because at least they were calmer and a lot more quiet than the white-haired German.

"Fuck you Gilbert, I certainly do not!"

"Yeah right maggot! Or should I say… _fag_got!" His laugh echoed as a hand slapped Arthur's back strongly sending the Brit forward.

And, that was Gilbert, a fellow waiter, the least person that Arthur wished to encounter for the day. He was known for his over grown self-love and a very loud mouth. He was the king of unnecessary teasing as well. "I bet you and your _boyfriend _had-"

"Shut up white-head. He's trying to explain!" A frying pan landed on his head which finally made him shut up much to the Brit's relief.

"Thanks Liz.. So as I was saying.. I am… most _certainly not homosexual._ I'm not gay, I'm not a fag, and I'm _straight! _Straighter than straightest line existing!" He made sure to emphasize his point with the stressed words. And before any questions were raised, he began to speak again, carefully explaining his current dilemma. But then things weren't going smoothly as planned for Arthur when..

"Hey, is Arthur here!?" A fellow waiter by the name of Mathias entered the room, an empty tray in his hands.

"Here! Why?"

"Someone's looking for-" He wasn't even able to finish the sentence when someone pushed him out of the way. Someone whom Arthur wasn't expecting to see _early in the morning_ _at his work_ place_._

"The hell Alfred?"

"ARTIE!? Damn it let's go!" He was yanked out of his seat, an arm pulling him strongly that he can't even pull himself back. Arthur looked horrified to what was happening. He was just in the middle of his explanation. Fighting for his original sexuality and getting them really convinced, and then there came Alfred who would ruin everything up once again. The looks he got from his fellow staff's faces made him embarrassed and mad as hell.

"Look guys! It's not what you think! I'm straight and-"

"Artie let's go!"

"—and this is just a big misunderstanding and-"

"Artie!"

"—and I'll explain everything when I get back!" He shouted desperately.

"LET'S GO!" Alfred finally lost it and pulled Arthur with all his strength as they exit the room with the door slammed shut, which left everyone inside dumb founded, and some with evil smirks.

* * *

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" Alfred cursed under his breath as he drove, honking his horn every second and as he overtaked.

"You're not in the bloody position to act mad now you brat! If there's anyone who should be-"

"Damn it we'll be late!"

"Late? Late for what?" The car immediately stopped with force as the American hit the brakes suddenly when he knew they couldn't make it to the red light. His passenger cursed here and there as he did that. "Fuck you! Are you trying to kill us?! Damn you-"

"We're going to meet my parents at 10 at the some other fancy restaurant I forgot the name and we only have one hour to rehearse and I need to make you look gay and-"

Arthur slapped the other's mouth shut, his eyes wider than ever. "Meet you parents? Why didn't you tell me anything about this!? What the hell Alfred I—"

"It's your fault for hanging up last night! And this morning I was trying to contact you the entire time but I can't! What the fuck happened to your phone!?"

"I threw it." He said plainly making Alfred curse again. "It is your fault for disturbing me in the middle of my sleep twat."

"Well I'm sorry but it's not like I was going to say some nonsense!" Cars behind them began blowing their horns as the two blonds argued; they hardly even noticed that the light had turned green again. If it weren't for some random driver who stopped by Alfred's window, shouting random curses, they would've been there arguing for the rest of the day.

"Hey dude, there's a paper bag at the back seat. Go check it out." Arthur wanted to argue but decided against it, for he knew if he started an argument, it was going to take a long time before everything would end. He turned and reached for said paper bag and carefully brought out the contents.

There was a pair of glasses coloured red, a pink scarf, a perfume for women, and earings inside.

"Don't tell me you're making me wearing these."

"Sorry but you're supposed to wear those."

"Seriously!? Earrings? I haven't got any piercing you arse! And what the hell? A scarf? Why do I have to wear a scarf!?"

"Well, don't gays wear a scarf?"

"Really? You're secretly gay aren't you? Bollocks why pink!?" He stared in disbelief at the cloth.

"First, I'm not gay, and pink, because duh!?"

The next thing Arthur complained about was the earrings… _again._ Alfred wanted him to get his ears pierced, but of course the other strongly refused, and even threatened his parent's life if the other kept on insisting. After that they would argue about the different demands Alfred was throwing at Arthur such as his hair..

"Dude, comb your hair. Oh and put a hair band on. I think it's on the other paper bag at the back. If you want, there's also a ribbon in there."

"Leave my hair alone!"

And his of course, his eyebrows

"Dude, seriously I need those eyebrows shaved, waxed, trimmed, or whatever!"

"Try to bloody touch it and you're dead" He said as he reached for said bag.

"Oh dude! I bought some fashionable bangles in there. And a lip-gloss, and some kind of powder with a foam!"

"Are you trying to make me a girl!?" Arthur dropped the things on his lap and looked at it with complete disgust.

"You're supposed to be gay, remember? Oh, yeah I bought you skinny jeans and of course doll shoes to go with it."

"I'm not wearing doll shoes! Fuck this." He threw the makeup back inside along with the earrings and the shoes. And then he threw everything back at the backseat leaving the pink scarf on his lap. _Only _ the pink scarf. Alfred sighed in defeat for he knew how hard everything was going to be. Just to have any progress, he decided to explain and tell Arthur their _script _for the day.

.

"Okay so… Artie… _This is how we met_…"

* * *

**Again, Thank you very much! XD Sorry for the grammatical errors. I'll edit this later on. wohooo!**

**...R&R! Open to different kind of suggestions and reactions.**

**I enjoyed writing the Kirkland brothers' scene . I also want a big brooo! T_T (the curse of being the eldest...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**errmhergerd~ Thanks for the awesome reviews! Didn't expect you guys would like this lololoool~ Thanks for the faves and alerts as well! woo!**

* * *

A pair of purple eyes gazed out the window from the passenger seat of the car, pouting lips matched the glumness of it. Ashley stared bitterly at the couples that would pass by her, completely unaware of the eyes that would follow them until they are nowhere from the owner's sight. She would grit her teeth at them, cursing at them deep inside and even fantasize about them breaking up.

"_I swear you'll get hit by a car…_" She hissed under her breath as another pair walks by, hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. "_Ooh I swear to-_"

"You know if I wasn't your sister, I would've run away from you already." She turned her head, glaring at the other female who was busy putting on makeup with the guidance of the rear view mirror.

"Shut up Jillian. You know I have all the right to-"

"Bitter as ever…" The older clicks her tongue, "There's like, so many guys out there. Get over that Jones dude." She rolled her eyes.

"No! He's the only one for me! We're soul mates!" Ashley yelled, her high pitched voice making Jillian flinch causing her hand to miss and the mascara drawing a line on her cheek. She clicked her tongue in annoyance; oh how hard was it to be a girl? She glares at her younger sis with the matching biting of her lips that looked like that of a Bratz doll. Despite the glares though, Ashley continued on rambling about how bad and embarrassing it was to be exchanged for a guy. "I mean, _hello!_ He chose me over a _guy! A GUY!_" And she slumped down with her arms crossed while she ran after her breath.

"…You done?"

"Damn it, don't you care about me at all?"

"Right, and you care about my make up…" She began cleaning up the mess with a tissue. "Anyways-"

"What does he have that I don't?!"

Jillian rolled her eyes. When was this rambling going to stop? "Well, knowing the fact that you both don't have _boobs_," That was a very bad thing to say and Ashley couldn't help but gasp and touch her chest. "..I would assume that the guy had something hanging off like, _down there, _and you don't." Another roll of her eyes as she stated it as-a-matter-of-factly. "Obviously sis, Alfred likes to suck and you don't have anything he could suck so-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was answering your question! Remember? _'What does he have that I don't?'…_" She said, imitating Ashley's tone and voice, she even cared to pause her lipstick application just to imitate her perfectly, knowing it would annoy her.

Meanwhile, Ashley still felt down about her _lacking _of chest. Since when did she have a flat chest? She was always confident with her body but now, she was having second thoughts about it. When she turned her eyes to her sister who was, once again back to her cosmetic business with her face, she couldn't help but cast her eyes _there_ and wondered how come her sister inherited their mother's largeness and she didn't. Was she adopted?

"You know…" Jillian spoke upon noticing her sister's stare at her chest, "You could always get two of these. There are like, so many doctors out there."

"I don't wanna get operated! That's too scary Jill!" A shrug was the only reply.

She sighed and turned to her window and continued to watch the couples that passed by. Oh how jealous she was. She began counting them like sheep just to pass the time. They were all so sweet with each other, especially the two blonde guys from across the-

"Oh. My. Gosh." She quickly rolled the window down upon realizing who the two were. "Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh! Jillian!"

"What is it this time?"

"Look! Damn it look!" She slapped her sister's arm just to get her attention. "It's them!"

It was Alfred and Arthur.

"Oh my gosh are they gonna kiss?" Jillian's attention was now caught when she saw the two. They were facing each other and Alfred's hands were on the shorter blonde's shoulders, and he was smiling.

"No! I won't allow that!"

"Then what are they talking about?

"Shh! Just watch!"

* * *

"Okay, don't you forget anything we rehearsed!" Alfred smiled, for some reason he was excited about the whole thing. It was like the ultimate prank he was going to pull.

"I'm not a git like you. Darn why are you even happy?"

"Well, _we need _to be happy! We're a couple remember?" Arthur sighed. He really hated that word right now, and his outfit wasn't helping to cool him down. Sure he won about the cosmetic argument, but then he was forced to wear the skinny jeans Alfred bought for him, and on their way they stopped for a while just to buy a fitted V-neck shirt that was tucked in his maroon pants, a fashionable belt was around his waist as well. And then despite the hot sunny day, he was forced to wear the scarf. The colour made it a lot more… gay. He was mentally asking himself, do homos really dress that way? Oh well, he was lucky the shoes didn't fit him, they were too big. Apparently it was Alfred's shoe size. The American even bragged about men who have big feet… If you know what I mean…

He glared at Alfred. He still looked like a man with his clothes despite them being fitted as well, but they weren't fitted as Arthur's because you see, every curve was being emphasized in his clothes.

"Why do I have to appear as the woman in this relationship?"

"Because duh?" the American flashed another bright smile that irritated the Brit so much, but before he could even wipe it off his face, he was pulled inside the doors of the restaurant with an arm around his thin waist.

* * *

"Oh my gosh they went in!" Jillian exclaimed, completely ignoring her cosmetics kit as it fell from her lap.

"Don't say it as if they went in a damn love motel!"

"Whatever Ash… But hey, what could they be possibly doing in there?" This time, it was Ashley who rolled her eyes. It was like they switched places, her sister was the one to ask stupid questions now, and her to answer them annoyingly.

"Duh? It's a date! You don't assume they'd play tetris inside." She had a hand hit her head for talking back to the older. Ashley was supposed to talk back once more but was hushed by Jillian with a finger on her lips. The long nail coloured neon yellow just like a highlighter distracting the other.

"Hey Ash, wanna go follow them?"

"What? You're crazy! They're going to see us!" And for the second time, a hand hits her on the head though thankfully those long dangerous nails never got into contact with her skin.

"Stupid! Of course we're gonna hide. Oh wait, let's wear these…" Jillian brought out her orange girly kit and opened it, she took out a pair of overly sized sunglasses, the other coloured red and the other one with Leopard skin design. She hands the latter to her sister, choosing the red ones.

"Eww, I want the red one."

"The red one is mine. Leopard doesn't look good in my outfit okay?" Ashley begins to mumble complains, careful though for her sister not to hear. She didn't want another smack on the head.

And carefully, they descended the car. Immediately, eyes are on them. Unbeknownst to them, people are looking at them in a weird way for their clothes are oaky but the colours, they're blinding. Who wears neon colours from head to toe in broad daylight?

As they reach the entrance, the guard assigned to open the door can't help but close his eyes lightly. Even the receptionist and other staff. "Table for two please, in case you can't tell there's only two of us." Jillian said as she looked at the staff from head to toe, while Ashley was busy looking for the two males. When she found them she pointed them to her sister. "Oh, we like a sit somewhere near there but not too close. Okay?"

The staff could only nod her head. "This way then Ma'am…"

* * *

"So, you're Arthur. Of course you're Arthur. We met just last night, do you remember?"

Mrs. Jones smiled sweetly at him which was helpful in reducing Arthur's nervousness. Though on the other hand, Alfred's father kept a serious face and would drink from the glass of water from time to time. He remained quiet. Arthru hoped he would remain quiet till all was over.

"Yes ma'am, I still remember." He replies in the politest way he could.

"Well, I must say, you aren't really ugly my dear, actually you're quite good-looking without putting on any efforts. Such a fine lad like you could do so much better and you could get any girl you want. Why our son? Why waste your looks for Alfred?"

Upon that statement, the two already knew that the _interrogation _was officially starting. Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand which was still intertwined with him. He didn't expect his mom to ask such a question that seemed to test their feeling for each other just like in the Asian dramas. What he had prepared for was the asking for their history like, how they met, and where. Damn they weren't prepared too much. Oh how was Arthur going to answer?

"Thank you for the compliment ma'am, but I don't believe I am wasting anything on him. Your son is an amazing person," He made eye contact with Alfred who was surprised but he managed to tighten his grip on him to snap the American away and return the gaze equally. Arthur was feeling disgusted to be honest though. "..and to tell you the truth I've questioned myself so many times if I really am right for him or not since… As you know ma'am, I'm nothing but a waiter with massive eyebrows." Oh he just didn't say that did he? He can't believe he insulted his brows which he really loved so much, so much that he wouldn't even trim them (since nothing really changed when he did once). Alfred chuckled at this though, _chuckled_, as much as he wanted to laugh as hard as he could, he couldn't for it will destroy the act. But he was indeed surprised with the shorter's answer, he's pretty good with words and he didn't even stir as he said those… _things.._

Arthur continued to finish his statement though and broke eye contact with those blue eyes. "… And that is why I don't really suppose I'm wasting anything. It's just right to give him the best that I've got." Resistance to puke right then and there may the angels give Arthur the power to last until everything was over.

"Aww come on _babe,_ your brows aren't that bad. Told ya it doesn't ruin anything." Alfred smirks but even with that, he truly meant it. It really didn't have any effect on the Brit's face. To be honest, Alfred thought it added up to his appeal though of course, no homo thoughts on that.

"Whatever you say _love…_" The other answered, letting his tongue slither with the last word dangerously. Clearly he didn't like being called babe by Alfred. He wasn't a _bloody_ _babe_ after all.

"I can't believe I'm hearing such sincere words…" Mrs. Jones' eyes looked at Arthur directly, as if analyzing whether everything was true or not. The fact that it wasn't part of the script made it a little bit realistic.

Just when she was about to speak, Mr. Jones cleared his throat a little too loudly, obvious that he had done it intentionally. The three turned to face him, Sandra Jones' eyes flashed amusement, the other two that sat across them filled with nervousness which they were successful at hiding. Unknowingly, they held each other tighter as Alfred's father looked at Arthur straight in the eyes.

"Arthur Kirkland…" His voice was low and intimidating.

"Yes sir?"

"Before you met my son… Were you originally straight?" Another question both of them didn't expect to be asked. Alfred immediately reacted.

"Dad! What a rude question to ask, geez!"

"And in what way is it rude? Besides, your mother didn't even react which means it isn't." He turned to look at his wife, hoping she would approve with him. When he got a smile, he sighed and returned to face his son.

"But dad-"

"I wasn't gay before… I originally was straight, yes." Arthur chimed in and with his answer, he felt his hand be squeezed tighter he almost flinched from the pain. "Alfred here, is my _first man_ and I'm sure he is the _last. _Considering so many possibilities, if one day he…" Arthur paused and looked down on his lap as he pulled a hurt expression. "…if he, let's say, realized he doesn't _love_ me anymore… I'm very sure that I'll never have someone else again..."

Now where did that dialogue came from? Damn, Arthur was so thankful he was a voracious reader and his specialty was romance novels. He had to admit, that line was not originally his, except of course the gay and straight part. Starting from the _first man_, it was all from a book, spoken by a female character.

Alfred looked at Arthur who still was looking down on his lap. Unconsciously his grip on the other's hand softens. He can't believe that the Brit had such a talent at acting that he himself, even though he was part of the _play_, he was close to believing what Arthur was saying, he was emotionally touched. If this was affecting him, what about his parents?

He looked at their faces, his mother's eyes had softened already while his father had his gaze outside again, and refusing to look at Arthur's almost crying face. Suddenly he felt a squeeze on his hand and when he looked at the Briton, he was looking at him, _glaring _slightly as if saying it was his turn to speak and brighten the mood he just set.

The food that was ordered was already forgotten as David Jones' began to throw more questions at the _couple_. Alfred couldn't help but notice, that the questions were all directed to Arthur, hoping that he would finally snap and admit the truth. His father had a strong feeling that everything was fake. He had a strong belief everything was fake since he refused to accept that his oldest son was gay.

"You weren't gay you say… What made you realize you are?"

"Alfred has quite the charm sir." He answered with a smile, though once again he squeezed Alfred's hand as a warning not to grow a big head with the compliments he was forced to say.

"When did everything start?"

"By start sir, you mean when we first met?" He got a nod of the head. He looked at Alfred, this was the part they had rehearsed, and they had prepared for. With a deep breath, he started the script. "We met at the same restaurant from last night. He wasn't a customer there though, he was just there because he needed to use the bathroom, and we were the nearest. During the time he was there, the customers I was assigned to was a couple and it was on that night that they were having a bad break up, from my opinion, since the man suddenly lashed out at me, accusing me as the girl's…_other man_. He began accusing each and every male in the restaurant actually, but he decided that it was me and-"

"And since I am a hero, I saved Artie here!" Alfred proudly said. Arthur resisted to roll his eyes that time, but was thankful he wasn't going to tell the whole story line on his own. Also, knowing Alfred, once the American started talking and bragging about his _Hero_ic acts, it would require a lot of effort to shut him up. Usually, a punch on the face would do though. "…and I don't know dad…. It's just that since then I… I just needed to see him always and well, developed feelings for him as the time went on. He was just that… different, in a very good way of course!"

He looked at Arthur with a cheeky smile that obviously was telling him, _'I did a great job didn't I? No way they're gonna think that as scripted!' _He could only roll his eyes with a forced chuckle.

"Mr. Kirkland, originally you're from England obviously. What are you doing here in America? I thought you British people hated Americans for butchering your language?"

"Oh, the stereotype." Arthur chuckled though he did want to agree that the accusation fit him very well. "We don't hate Americans, and it isn't like everyone here talks in a barbaric way. As for my reason for being here…" He paused and this time, the sad paint on his eyes was real though unintentional. He kept a smiling face, but Alfred and his mother knew something was being kept. Alfred of course had no idea what it was since he didn't really care about Arthur's background though now… "…I graduated high school here because of a scholarship offered, so since then I've been living here." Was all he said. They were expecting a much more dramatic story from his mouth but they decided not to ask any further.

"I see… I would assume you hadn't stepped to college." Mr. Jones, insensitive as he was on these kinds of situations still asked the question which had his side pinched secretly by his wife.

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

"I had to work immediately after graduating sir."

"Why?"

"… We needed money for our expenses."

"Why don't you ask your parents for that?"

"…They're dead…sir." A heavy silence enveloped the whole table. Alfred kicked his dad for asking such questions. He never knew Arthur's background because he didn't really care. Now he knew at least a little, yet the little information about him seemed so many as well. There was more to Arthur's life, he was sure of it and he was also sure that most of those weren't as pleasant as he thought.

Just to shatter the awkwardness, Mrs. Jones cleared her throat and smiled at Arthur.

"Well Arthur dear…. We're ordering desserts, what would you like?"

He smiled at her, "Anything would do ma'am."

As the two conversed, Alfred remained quiet as he observed Arthur. When the topic about his personal life was asked, his attitude, the atmosphere around him dropped. Even when he would make stupid remarks or anything that would mention their supposed sexuality, h wouldn't feel his hands being pinched or squeezed to the point of pain anymore. The smaller hand on his palm is relaxed, unmoving. It seemed like Alfred had a lot of apologizing to do after everything was over.

* * *

As the drama was taking place on their table, the Remington sisters had their eyes full on them, without taking off their sunglasses as not to be obvious. Ashley was close to freaking out, the tissue paper that was meant for the utensils were now in pieces as she ripped them off.

"How dare he! He introduced him to his parents! Oh the nerve of that-"

"Shh! Do you want to be caught?" Jillian nudged her elbow as she took a sip of _diet coke_ which she ordered despite having been offered pineapple juice with the reason of _Jillian is on diet_. Seriously?

Ashley suddenly stood up abruptly which caused their table to shake and their drinks to splatter over. But she didn't care as she stomped out of the restaurant with her pissed of sister chasing her, muttering curses here and there. The moment they reached their car, the door was slammed shut which shook the vehicle.

"Damn it Ashley! Why did you suddenly walk away? Don't you wanna see what's gonna-"

"I don't need to watch until the end. It's clear, he was introduced and with the way Mrs. Jones was smiling, it means he's accepted!"

"Well, yeah you could say that." After minutes if silence, the younger slammed her fists on the window almost crashing it. And before Jillian could even complain about her attitude, he ordered her to grab her phone.

"And why? Who are you gonna call?"

"Call every fucking doctor out there."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting a pair of mammaries." Her eyes were on fire as she was already determined to what she was going to do. "I won't get beaten by that faggot, I'm a girl and he's not and I am the better choice." He crossed her arms and glared at the restaurant they were in. And then after, a very evil smirk crawled on her lips which Jillian admittedly didn't like.

" _If I'm not hot enough for Alfred, then I'm going to fucking be."_

* * *

**Enter the b*tches! - Lol sorry, needed to say that XD.**

**The two sisters, you could just picture them as Belarus and Ukraine~ lol. Originally I was to use them but their human names sounded... like they belong to a very sweet person (in my opinion :P). Jillian and Ashley just sounds so American and... sorry but, bitchy. No offense to those who had those as their names! DX sorrrrryyyy! I don't know where I got Remington though. :P**

**Belarus would be Jillian, and of course Ashley would be a flat chested, long haired Ukraine, but hey she's getting her boobs done so.. woo!**

**To answer the recent reviews on this chapt! :D**

**Belarus seems to fir Ashley but I'm making Ashley as Ukraine because I need a very very very innocent face, one you wouldn't suspect as the bad girl in the story. On the first chapter, Ashley appeared as a very shy girl, meek and cute and quiet. One to get embarrassed very easily. An air-head, but she's not. On the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter (chapterception!), I'll show more of her _real_ side. :D**

**Looks can be dangerously deceiving. wooo!**

**Longest chapter woo! Thanks for reading! alululululululu!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was back to normal again where there were only two of them, sitting beside each other without the presence of two blonde males. Mr. Jones had his eyes on his wife ever since his son and Arthur left them and now, his wife wouldn't even turn to look at him, focusing only to finish her dessert. It was because of the questions he had asked Arthur, the one where he was forced to tell them about his parents. Mrs. Jones felt that the lad was sensitive about the matter but was pitifully successful at hiding his emotions with the smiles and chuckles Alfred would try to bring out. But those questions did not stop there for you see; David Jones was focused on cracking up Arthur that he didn't put a thought about how his questions would lead to certain topics that shouldn't be talked about.

"_So… You have a brother huh? Does he know about this?" Arthur shook his head. "Are you embarrassed by your newly discovered sexuality then? Are you afraid he might rebel against you if he knew?"_

"_My brother wouldn't do anything of the like sir. My parents were able to raise him well before they left me in charge and I could also proudly say that so far I've been doing a good job at continuing the job. My brother wouldn't be swayed easily with something as shallow as homosexuality…" He answered with a smile, proud of his parents mostly._

"_I see… "_

"_You are very confident with your words Arthur that I couldn't help but think you are faking everything… Is your story scripted? Maybe your parents aren't really dead and maybe you are just some prostitute my son picked up-"_

"_DAD!" Alfred slammed his hands on the table taking most of the people's attention directed at them but he didn't care. He wasn't dumb or stupid. He knew the difference between what was true and untrue. Sandra Jones also had the same angered expression on her face._

"_You're going too far. You ask questions like that out of the blue, he answers it truthfully even if it is very personal, and then you accuse him as a whore?" She said in a calm yet sharp tone._

_Arthur pulled Alfred down beside him again, trying to calm him though quite surprised with the way the other reacted. He didn't know if it was an act still. Besides, if it weren't how would he know that Arthur was indeed telling the truth? They only met last night, it was impossible to know the person fully within a few hours. Alfred after feeling hands on his arm, he tried to collect himself and plopped down beside Arthur also quite shocked with the way he acted. The two looked at each other with the same surprised face. _

_It was when Alfred decided, it was time to leave._

He kept on clearing his throat, fake of course, a number of times, getting unnecessarily louder to the point that it irritated his wife.

"What's your problem David?" She finally looked at him, dropping her spoon with a soft clatter on the plate.

"Look, I said I'm sorry for being insensitive and being too mean…okay? I was just-"

"I said it's alright. Just be thankful that the boy had taken your questions and accusations lightly like you were only inquiring about the weather for tomorrow. Damn it, there are so many other and a lot more _proper_ ways to know if their relationship is fake or not! You didn't have to ask him such things and even accuse him of what he is not."

"But Sandra, how can you tell if his life story is true!? What if it was just all part of the drama?"

"There are other ways to identify whether it was true or not. You didn't have to ask directly and make accusations. Playing safe is important, because at least if it really were the truth, then we wouldn't have hurt him emotionally!" She rolled her eyes, taking another spoonful of her dessert.

David ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back on the chair. His eyes stared up the ceiling as he thought about the _other_ ways possible his wife had insisted. What possible ways? Send a spy? A detective? Interview different people close to Arthur? It seemed that it would work so he was now putting it to consideration. First of all, he would start with Arthur's family background. He needed to know if everything was true so he could apologize if it were. He wasn't a bad person after all, just a Dad extremely concerned for his son's well being right?

"You know honey, you don't have to rush things. It's not like this is a grave case we're facing." Sandra crossed her arms. "I also would like to know the truth, but come on, I'm not stressing over it too much. You gotta open your mind okay? What if everything was true? The reason why you're acting like that is because you've convinced yourself already that everything's an act. Loosen up Davey…"

"It's like you're telling me that Alfred being gay and having a boyfriend is entirely okay for you."

"Well…" She smiled, _finally smiled_ thought David. "Well, I've always thought that gay relationships are cute_._"He stared at his wife with disbelief. Cute? What could possibly be cute about it? He tried not to gag and keep a blank expression as he stared up the ceiling. Then he remembered, back in those days, his wife had a strange obsession about that stuff. He even remembered the time he was still courting her, she had him pushed away saying that she rather had him dating another man than her. Weird.

He sighed, a head-ache already started to crawl on his head as he thought about the matter more. Noticing the curved brows and the awful frown on his husband's face, Mrs. Jones elbowed him on the ribcage a little too strong just to see his pained face for her amusement. He winced and looked at her with irritation but she didn't care, even, she laughed at him much to his annoyance.

"You're gonna have twice the number of white hairs you have right now if you keep on thinking about it…"

"Shut it Sandra…"

* * *

Arthur sat patiently on the passenger seat of Alfred's car as said American was out to fetch the both of them canned drinks at the near-by vending machine. He had refused the offer actually but Alfred insisted and he knew it was because he wanted to at least make it up to Arthur for what had happened. He remembered how those blue eyes looked at him with guilt and concern. He didn't thought that the other was even capable of doing that as he Arthur already had judged him to be a self-centred brat.

He sighed, his ankles crossed, an arm on his lap as the other acted as support for his head as he gazed outside the window. His clothes were back to normal; A plain black polo, trousers, and sandals. How happy he was to get rid of the damned scarf and tight clothing that shamelessly emphasized his curves. Not that he didn't own a V-necked shirt, but his was not as tight as what Alfred made him wear. Thick brows curved as he remembered what he looked like minutes ago. It was just so _gay._ He tried to relax himself with the thought of how he barely but successfully survived his _first day _on the job. But just seconds after he closed his eyes, the slight shaking of the car had him open them reluctantly again, and saw Alfred already sitting beside him with a hand holding a can of soda at his face.

"I didn't find any milk tea or juice so… soda?" Arthur rolled his eyes but thanked Alfred still as he took the can.

"Git, I do drink soda. I'm not very picky with food you idiot."

"But you looked like someone to throw up when handed McDonalds…"

"I'm not a pussy on a diet Alfred…" He brought his fingers to open his drink but then he hesitated and looked at Alfred with suspicion, the other only blinked questioningly in return.

"What?"

"You didn't shake this did you?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I?" Alfred raised his hands in defence as he tried to convince the Brit who still was looking at him and then at the can of soda suspiciously. "Come on dude… I wouldn't want soda all over my beautiful car you know… It's hard to clean inside, and I don't trust other people to clean my dear Chevy…" He crossed his arms with a pout. Arthur sighed, slightly convinced with what he said. He opened the can, and thankfully there weren't any fountain effects or any bursting like what he had expected. Alfred smiled, at least Arthur trusted him on that.

He watched as the other contently drank, half-lidded as he did. As his eyes stared at him, his thoughts unconsciously drifted back to the events at the restaurant. Half of what had happened there was purely acting, and then the latter was purely real. He could tell that. Alfred may appear to be naïve and clueless most of the tomes but he was actually observant and good at detecting what was real and what was not.

"What is it?" Arthur's voice had him snapped back to reality. He felt slightly embarrassed when he knew he was staring at the other for a minute or so. He shook his head and relaxed his back at his seat before frowning.

"I just… I want to apologize for what happened back there." Arthur raised a brow.

"What do you mean? You've acted pretty good, we were able to follow your script and-"

"Hey, hey I'm not an idiot dude. I'm talking about when your personal life was brought up… You know… your family. I mean, my dad asked unnecessary questions and you were forced to answer them and.. I know you didn't want to talk about that part, it's quite obvious so…" He looked up at Arthur, expecting to get a sour look on the other's face, or even a hint of irritation. He even expected the other's gaze to be fixed outside and try to pretend he wasn't hearing anything. But Alfred was surprised though to see Arthur looking directly at him with an amused face. He blinked a few times in confusion. Wasn't Arthur going to hit him or something? Wasn't he going to answer back with a witty comment?

"I can't believe you're apologizing from something like that… Stupid American, I was acting." He chuckled. "I'm such a good actor you know, I even had you very convinced with-"

"Remember me telling you I'm not an idiot?" The tone of Alfred's voice made him shut his mouth. It sounded pissed and with every word said faster than his usual blabbering, it was obvious that Alfred wasn't someone who liked being fooled even in the slightest. Arthur sighed; guess he wasn't the typical American Idiot after all…

"Well… Uh… I could say it wasn't acting after all…" He chuckled and proceeded to finish what was left of his soda. "Anyway, just let it go. It's not like I'm mad or anything." He smiled at Alfred who seemed to have gone back to his guilty mode. He predicted that the other blonde would even insist on asking him what he could do to compens-

"What can I do to pay you back? Aside from the money of course…" Arthur sighed. He really had expected this, but then he was a good person so of course he refused. He shook his head. "But Arthur, that's not-"

"I said it's alright lad."

"No it's not. Come on!" He rubbed his temples, knowing that this argument wouldn't be done in less than an hour unless someone gives in, and obviously Alfred was in no way going to lose.

"If you really want to make it up to me, then just bring me back to work okay? I've got some explaining to do with my workmates…."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, I'll help you explain! That way it would be more convincing yeah? Besides, we need them to be part of the act."

"Part of the… Why?" Alfred grinned as he started the car. Arthur quickly buckled up as he feared for his life, remembering the drive on the way to the restaurant.

"My parents seemed convinced but the truth is they're not. It doesn't end with just that you know." And without warning, Alfred stepped on the gas and sped out the parking lot with Arthur gripping at the seat for his dear life. Alfred still continued to speak though, a grin present on his face and Arthur didn't like it. It was creepy seeing Alfred put on a grin like that, like he was some evil master mind who was confident with the success of conquering the world.

He rolled his eyes to even see Alfred in that way.

"Dad, he isn't the type to give up so easily. Well, seriously who would be able to accept and even believe that his son is gay just after presenting his _boyfriend _to him? Suspicions would be everywhere, scattered everywhere inside my father's brain… Only though my father is an idiot when it comes to finding out the truth so most likely my mother would be the one planning everything and knowing my mother she would be acting secretly. Now Arthur, we would expect spies and hidden cameras everywhere." Alfred paused as he turned on a blind curve for a shortcut, his wheels squeaked with the motion. Before Arthur could even hit him, Alfred began blabbering again. "Also, let's not forget the people close to you. Peter your younger bro, well you told my parents he didn't know so we'll put him at the end of the list."

"List?"

"Yep! I need you to give me a list of your friends, or anyone in your neighbourhood. Okay?" Arthur could only nod his head. Damn Alfred sounded very professional with what he was saying. Perhaps he had been under these circumstances too often? Escaping every now and then from marriage proposals and engagements seemed to be his specialty. Or maybe he just had an overdose of action movies?

"Well your workmates are the number one priority of course since the restaurant was where we first met… I mean yes it's where we really first met but I mean when we-"

"I get it geez!" Arthur crossed his arms as he bit his inner cheeks in annoyance and though Alfred knew, he didn't seem to mind annoying him.

"Oh, the day after tomorrow we're gonna have a date again kay'? Imma pick you up at…" He glanced at his watch and began mumbling his schedule which of course the other didn't like.

"Focus on the road damn it!" The Brit tried pushing the other's face back but his eyes wouldn't focus and instead would drift to different directions as he was planning everything on his mind. "Hey I don't want to bloody die yet you…you pig!" Alfred gasped and looked at Arthur with disbelief, he didn't like the animal he was compared to obviously and he believed he was far too muscular to be a pig.

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?"

"What you called me earlier!" Arthur smirked and lazily focused his eyes outside trying to look uninterested.

"Oh what? That you're a _pig_?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, so you're a pig." Alfred fumed, unconsciously stepping on gas harder and his eyes barely looking at the road anymore. Arthur didn't really mind anymore, he knew that they would survive even with Alfred driving recklessly. He kind of just felt that no matter what kind of situation you would throw the guy beside him in, Alfred would survive with that thick skull of his. Besides, he was totally getting back at the American right now with his insults and name callings. Why stop? It was fun admittedly.

"Arthur!"

"Fat arse!" Another gasp.

"For your information _eyebrows_…" Arthur flinched at the name. "… My body is 99.9% muscle!" Alfred lifted his chin proudly as he turned on another curve. If it weren't for the seatbelt, Arthur would've been flying out the window right now.

"99.9? No wonder you're brain is so little you can't even think right." Alfred gritted his teeth. How could he have lost such an argument? As he glared at the other, fortunately he didn't fail to notice that they had just driven past the restaurant Arthur was working at and so without warning he stepped on the breaks sending Arthur forward. A bunch of curses attacked Alfred again but he only smirked and began driving backwards with the screech of his tires as he stepped once more in the gas fully before stepping for the second time on the breaks without warning.

"Ooh, just a little and you could've been flying." He teased but then a fist landed on his face. For the second time, he was punched by Arthur. He was strong really, despite his thinness. Alfred would now start wondering just where that strength was coming from.

Arthur slammed the door shut as he went off the car. He walked straight at the back door with Alfred catching up behind him, a hand rubbing the part where he hit. He smiled happily…no, he smiled evilly.

He should punch Alfred more often.

He found himself in the same situation he was that morning. Frozen on the door, hand on the knob unwilling to turn it. He glanced at his watch, most of the staff were supposedly having their break already and that made the Brit swallow hard. For sure, everyone's attention would be centred on him especially with the _surprise_ appearance of Alfred that morning. More teasing was to come even.

"Are waiting for Christmas here or what?" Alfred stared at the knob with a bored expression; a hand still was massaging his face and the other inside his pocket. The light taps were heard as he banged his foot gently on the door and Arthur wished it wasn't loud enough to be heard from inside. He glared at Alfred's foot and then at the other's face trying to stop himself from landing another punch. He was not _that_ evil.

"Would you enter a place where you expect to be made fun of and bullied?"

"Well of course! I'd try to shut their mouths and stop them. You can't hide or run away forever dude." Great, now the supposedly American fool was giving him an unexpectedly smart advice though he can't really speak for himself. Arthur rolled his eyes..

"Says someone who… Never mind." He sighed and gripped the knob tighter. He cheered himself, _Go Arthur! You can do this! You have experience worse…. _But then he thought that nothing from his past experiences (about bullying) could be worse than this. This was the first time he was going to fight for his real sexuality. With a shaky breath, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

As expected, eyes were immediately on him the moment he opened the door. He sighed and pulled Alfred using the American's ear causing him to whine in pain. Upon seeing him behind Arthur, the people began murmuring and soft buzzes filled the room and with the way they stared at the pair, he knew it was going to be one heck of a _bloody_ explanation.

He pulled a chair and sat down right in the middle, leaving Alfred to stand behind him and look dumb. The moment he settled down, everyone went silent and it was all because of the dangerous aura that he created, and of course his very displeased face. Even Alfred had zipped his mouth and began stepping away a few steps. But then someone dared break the atmosphere.

"Hey Arthur! Finally coming out of the closet?_"_

And there went a shoe as it crossed the room in mid-air before successfully landing on the target.

A moment of silence for a certain German's face.

* * *

**woooo! Nothing much happened in here LOL... Thanks for the support guys! :D**

***dang, It feels like the story is awfully slow... -_-***

**I got another ear piercing yey! XDDD**

**Next Chapter:**

******"... We need to do this.********"**

******"We don't."**

******"We do."**

******"Fuck you."**

******"We do. This is absolutely necessary!"**

******"It's not."**

******"Here, I'll help you re-"**

******.**

******.**

******"I'M NOT GETTING ON THE BLEEDING BED NAKED ALFRED!" :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeey, sexy ladeeeh!**

* * *

Weeks passed and Arthur was already used to his new schedule. Every week he went out with the American and they would go to different places and take pictures that showed them being cute and cuddly with each other. Now Arthur was not the type of person who was fond of taking pictures so most of them he was wearing a scowl on his face. It was Alfred's smile that made the pictures seem sweet. There was actually one picture taken by Alfred using his phone where he and the Brit's face were squeezed together just to fit in the American's camera phone. Their cheeks rubbed on each other as Alfred had just forced him to take a picture at a random moment. The flushed face of Arthur which was because of his tiredness from work made him look like he was blushing at the moment and it added to the cuteness of the picture. Everything seemed natural actually, and for Alfred, it was the best realistic picture they had. He even made it his phone's wallpaper even with Arthur constantly grabbing his phone just to change it back.

Their fights were beginning to lessen as well especially the issue about Alfred's driving. Arthur didn't find it to be very dangerous and life-threatening anymore as he was already used to it, he wouldn't complain every time his body would sway violently when Alfred would turn on a curve. Occasionally, the American would be held up by the police. Before, Arthur would step out of the car and walk away, but now he would just sigh and sleep until the confrontation was over. He was so used with the other's actions that he didn't really mind it.

Of course, just like what Alfred had predicted, there constantly were people following them wherever they went so they never let their guard down. Well, the arguments would always be there but they always had it covered with fake grins and smiles, hits and punches that seemed light yet it wasn't. So far, everything was going smoothly and the both of them never heard anything from Alfred's parents except the usual ...'_how are you?' _which was occasionally asked.

Everything was simply another addition to Arthur's weird and crazy life.

It was a Sunday and he wasn't expecting a phone call from Alfred since it was only during weekdays that he would ask him out. Sundays was considered to be his relaxation day so when his phone rang and it flashed Alfred's number, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He had his tea prepared by his side accompanied by some oatmeal cookies. A book was set on his lap, just waiting to be opened as he sat comfortably on the couch. And then suddenly his phone rang and Alfred's voice immediately burst out the speaker right after Arthur hit the button. He was actually just half-way at saying Hello.

"_Arthur! Good thing you answered! For a minute there I thought you were gonna ignore my call dude!_"

"What the hell do you want? If this is not important-"

"This is important bro!" He heard the screeching of tires and a honk from the other phone and there was no doubt that Alfred was speeding up along the road. "Look, I'm just a few blocks away from your home, we'll talk later bye!" He said quickly before the line went dead and Arthur's annoyance level rose up.

Arthur had to stop himself from throwing his phone yet again. He thought he should've thrown it the moment he knew it was the American calling. Well at least he was warned beforehand about the taller blonde raiding his home. He began muttering incomprehensible curses as he thought about the many possible reasons Alfred would throw on his face but he actually believed it was only boredom. To make things worse, his brother, Peter, was at home with him and until now he never mentioned anything about his _other job. _Though he did tell the younger that he had another job, he just didn't tell him what exactly it was.

_Alfred said he was just a few blocks away…_ He thought as he glanced at the wall clock. _About 10 minutes or 5 before he arrives…_

He only had less than 10 minutes to drink his—

"Arthur I'm here!" He almost dropped the cup the moment the doorbell rang along with the voice he didn't want to hear yet. He sighed and reluctantly placed his tea down as the bell was continually harassed by Alfred. He nibbled on his upper lip as he leaned back with a hand on his hair, pulling on the strands gently. Why did the lad arrive early? He didn't have time to relax and prepare and… Mostly relax and bollocks he wasn't even properly dressed, with shorts and a very loose shirt on. But it wasn't like he needed to impress anyone or anything. It was just Alfred the great American idiot and Arthur had no plans on dressing up properly just for him.

The harassing of the bell still continued as it played a duet with Alfred's loud voice calling out to his name along with the demands of opening the damn door. And so he finally stood up, hand still on his hair and as it dishevelled it even more. As he walked towards the door, he passed by Peter's room and loud music boomed through it. No wonder his brother hadn't heard the mischievous blonde ringing the bell. At least he was thankful for it. With a sigh, he turned the knob.

"What the hell do you-"

The American swept past him without even getting to finish his sentence. Alfred was sweating and it obviously wasn't only because of the scorching heat of the sun. He looked like he did something strenuous, ran away from something. It gave Arthur a bad feeling but it quickly faded away the moment the other started wandering around his home as if looking from something.

"Water, water, water, I need water, where's the gla—oh there it is. Water, water, water…" He kept muttering under his breath, freely pulling a glass from the cabinet and pouring cold water he got from the refrigerator. He moved around like it was his home huh? There was silence for a moment as he began gulping the liquid like there wasn't any future to hold on to anymore and Arthur could only watch him with disbelief and slight amusement.

"Aah, that was great!" Alfred breathed out. The glass produced a loud clink upon being brought down the table. "I thought I was going to die of dehydration- Oh hey Artie!"

"A troublesome guy like you wouldn't die so early you know." The Englishman rolled his eyes as he pulled a chair and sat across Alfred who did the same though even when sitting, it was still obvious who was taller than the two.

"Of course since I'm a hero and all!" He proclaimed with a proud smile, his chin lifted up slightly but his heroic atmosphere was easily broken with Arthur's retort.

"The Lord doesn't want troublesome people living with him in heaven so he wouldn't want you there."

Ouch. That was kind of mean wasn't it? But hey, Alfred's already used to everything about the Brit just as much as the other was used to his weirdness and idiocy. He only laughed at him.

"Fuck you dude. Ain't cool."

"Whatever, just tell me why the hell are you disturbing my supposed to be peaceful Sunday? And why are you taking a bath in your own sweat?" Arthur was just thankful the American didn't smell.

"Oooh… Well you see I was running away- Oh is that chocolate? Wow that's one huge ball of choco. Hope you don't mind Artie." Everything went fast, from Alfred supposedly explaining, to him spotting something on the kitchen's counter, and eventually him eating it as he supposed it was chocolate. Arthur wasn't even able to utter a single word and all he could do was to watch and wait for the other's reaction.

But there wasn't any.

Still he remained silent though, but as the food disappeared on Alfred's mouth until there was none left, he didn't get any reaction. He blinked in surprise with his jaw dropped. Seeing his expression, the American blinked back at him.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"Aren't you… going to… the food you know… you… ate…"

"Dude, can't understand you." Alfred shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway as I was saying. I came across a girl as I went to buy at McD's and this girl, I've had nights with her. Dude she's hot you know. So yeah I met her and I actually wanted to hit on her again. She's even giving hints at me bro but then I had to unfortunately stop myself. You know why? Because I noticed someone watching me and I am sure it was one of my mom's spies so I had to rub her off and run away thus me being drenched in sweat. The parking lot was pretty far so.. Yeah.—Hey, you listening at me bro?"

Arthur nodded his head though he was still not over his surprise about the man across him, eating the food he had spotted randomly without any complain.

"Artie? Why are you staring? Oh man don't tell me you've fallen for me." He winked teasingly at him which made Arthur snort in disgust.

"No fucking way. I was just wondering how you managed to eat that garbage." The shorter blonde pointed at the remaining, said to be _chocolate_ on the counter. Alfred only shrugged his shoulders.

"It was obviously not chocolate, I was wrong about that. Well, I admit it's not as delicious as any food. I assume you made those I've eaten but it wasn't that bad. Just a bit burnt is all."

"Are you serious?" The other nodded his head.

"Oh come on, nothing is disgusting for a hungry fella!"

"They're bloody disgusting according to my brother."

"Oh yeah… You have a brother. Where is he?"

"His room. Probably playing those PC games again. Didn't you hear the loud music coming out from that door when you passed by?" He pointed at the blue coloured door which led to Peter's room and as if on cue, as Alfred turned to look, the door opened and there came out Peter looking groggy. His blue eyes matched Alfred's own though his wasn't lively as the older's as of the moment.

"Hey!" The American greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alfred! Artie's friend!" For a moment, Arthur was about to strangle him. It was a good thing the taller blonde's tongue didn't slip or else he would have cut it off using the knives present as they were in the kitchen.

"Oh… I'm Peter."

"Yeah. He did mention you often." Peter looked at Arthur for a moment before releasing an almost unheard 'oh' as he stepped past his brother and approached the refrigerator for a nice can of juice.

"My brother mentions me a lot. He loves me." He said obviously teasing Arthur.

"Oh I love you alright." The older of the two smirked. "Remember the time when you wet the bed? I was the one who changed the sheets because I love you." The boy flushed and almost dropped his drink in embarrassment. "And remember the time when-"

"Shut up! That was years ago!"

"Okay." He whistled in victory. It was always fun to tease his younger brother who immediately disappeared on his room.

"You're mean." Alfred said with a smile. The other only smiled as well in response. "I also have a younger brother you know. But he's currently in Canada for some business matters. I miss him…" He trailed off. Arthur remained silent though for he didn't know what to say. It was because of the sudden change in Alfred's expression. He was smiling yet he looked sad. He must've really missed his brother. Alfred poured himself another glass of water and plunged it down his throat. A big sigh escaped him as he finished. He clasped his hands and his old self back.

"And now back to the main topic! The reason why I was here was-"

"Wow, so you actually _have_ a reason."

"Of course! So, here is it. I scheduled a 3 day trip to Hawaii!" He said in almost a shout out of excitement. His blue eyes sparkled in joy as he announced the news. Arthur on other hand didn't look amused, not even happy in the slightest. "Oh come on! Aren't you happy? Dude we're going to Hawaii! The beach, the sand, the _girls!_ Why the long face?"

"You know I can't leave as far as Hawaii git!" He crossed his arms. "I have work here and I can't leave Peter he all alone. He may be old enough to manage the house himself for a few days but still there's no way I can leave him alone."

"Oh come on! I can ask one of our maids to take care of him, and as for your job I could talk to your manager! I'll pay your supposed salary for the days you would be absent so there's no need to worry! Please? We need to do this to make things even more convincing for my parents."

"But Alfred, I told you-… Oh bugger."

Arthur sighed as Alfred flashed him his infamous puppy eyes. It had always worked with everyone so the American was sure he could get to convince the Brit. At first, he tried his best to battle with those wide sky blue eyes, but it only seemed to get wider and teary as the seconds passed by and in the end he was forced to give up the fight and nod his head. Alfred cheered.

"Dude you're not gonna regret this I promise!"

"Whatever. When are we leaving anyway?"

"Tomorrow morning—"

"WHAT?"

Alfred laughed.

* * *

And so they went to Hawaii. Just like Alfred had promised, he asked one of their maids to look after Peter. At least Arthur would worry less about his brother.

Alfred had them booked at one of the luxurious hotels along the coasts which would give them a very nice view from their room. Arthur liked the place they were staying at. It was wide and spacious. There was a big flat screen T.V. that hung on the wall. On the wooden table was a basket of fruits and beside it was a bowl of candies and chocolate. The window was wide and the view was excellent, the whole room was filled with the sweet scent of roses. The Englishman like it very much except for one thing.

There was a single bed present.

It was huge and very comfortable. The sheets didn't smell like they recently came out from the cabinet unlike most sheets do. Arthur at first let the issue about sharing a bed pass for Alfred gave a pretty good reason. _"Dude, spies are everywhere and if they knew I took a room with two beds, mom would be suspicious…" _It made sense. The bed was big and it would fit in 3 people so he guessed it wouldn't be a problem since there would be enough space for him to be apart from the other.

But when night time came, it seemed like the supposed gap wasn't going to be followed.

"... We need to do this."

"We don't."

"We do."

"Fuck you."

"We do. This is absolutely necessary!"

"It's not."

"Here, I'll help you re-"

"I'M NOT GETTING ON THE BLEEDING BED NAKED ALFRED!"

Alfred was on the bed with only his boxers on and was forcing Arthur to do the same. The reason? He wanted to take a picture with the both of them cuddled to each other without their shirt on. The rest of their body would be covered with the thick layer of blankets which would make them appear as if they really were naked. Just the thought of it made Arthur gag. There was a camera set on a tripod just across the furniture. Everything was right on place except the Brit who was on the floor at the edge of the bed.

"Dude, it's only the top you're removing!"

"Still! Damn it's bloody embarrassing you limey!"

"If you're a real man you'd do this!"

"I'm a real man that's why I'm not doing it!"

They glared at each other fiercely; Blue vs. Green. If it were only a television show, you would see electricity connecting their eyes. Their lips were pursed and both was eager to win against each other.

"Artie…" Alfred spoke seductively which surprised Arthur. What was the blonde planning?. Artie… Don't tell me you've seriously fallen for me. Otherwise there's nothing to be embarrassed about knowing this is all just an act….. _Babe_…~" He crawled towards the other and leaned down close enough to invade the shorter blonde's persona bubble.

Arthur's blood boiled. How dare this guy mock him? Embarrassed? Of course he was embarrassed and it wasn't because of the fact that Alfred was going to see him in only his boxers on. Hell, he was just trying to preserve what's left of his masculine dignity. With the way Alfred had approached him, the seductive voice and the sexy crawling, there was no way he was going to lose with such a cheap act. He smirked and leaned his face closer, their noses touching.

"Well _love…_" He spoke in an equally seductive voice, actually, his voice sounded more lustful and it surprised Alfred but of course he kept the grin on. "I think it's _you_ who had fallen for me…"

"And why is that?"

"Well aren't you the one who desperately want me on the bed… _naked with you?_" The last words were said in a whisper which sent shivers down Alfred's spine. It didn't seem so but Arthur was doing a good job with the whole acting. He had to admit he was impressed with the shorter blonde. But pf course he believed he was better.

Their noses were touching but neither made an attempt to move away since it would signal their defeat on taunting each other. Their breathes were mixed up as it escaped their lips. They could feel each other's breath as it tickled their nose. Green was still locked on blue and the more they looked at each other, the more their heart pounded. One of them had to give up eventually.

And Arthur made sure it was Alfred who would. He had to stop the staring contest immediately as it was growing to be uncomfortable for him. So he leaned forward more till their foreheads touched as his slim hands cupped Alfred's face, and with half-lidded eyes, he breathed heavily with his mouth. Warm air began to escape and tickled Alfred's lips which made the American jerk away from surprise.

Arthur won.

He laughed heartily at Alfred who was all the way back at the bed's headboard. A hand covered his mouth in shame and disbelief of what had just happened. For a moment there he had expected Arthur to kiss him but he didn't pull away immediately until he felt the warm breath that came from the other. That was what lead him back to his senses and pull away. His heart was pounding so fast that it felt like it was going to leap out from his chest any minute. What annoyed him more wasn't his lost over Arthur. It was about him. He realized, if Arthur kissed him, he knew he wouldn't jump away. He was willing at that moment. Thank heavens he didn't kiss him or else... Damn he didn't even want to think about what would happen next.

He glared at Arthur and made a mental note to himself.

Arthur was a seducer and even for a completely straight guy like him, Arthur was dangerous.

* * *

**BOOM! Goodness, I enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason. O.O  
**

**Another chapter done wohoo! So, what do you guys think about this one? I think it's pretty short but I've ran out of ideas lol. I'm already sleepy~~**

**Open to suggestions, criticisms, flames even haha! **

**Thanks for the support! Going to edit someday as usual hahahhahahahahahah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no idea what I'm doing...**

* * *

She was determined as hell the moment she stepped on the tiled floor of the small white room. Her game face was on, her hands clenched on her red purse, and as the lady over the counter took notice of her, she took it as a cue to fully enter and began her walk inside with her heels clapping on the floor and her chin held up higher than always. The atmosphere surrounded her made the other and only person present in the room flinch slightly and prayed for her to walk away and leave, find some other clinic to entertain her for surely, she was the kind of a demanding and bratty customer.

Ashley didn't care to put on her shy and meek for her blood boiled with the images of Alfred and Arthur still flashing on her mind like a broken CD that was going to replay forever. Her pride was beginning to grow higher like a tree and if ever it were really a tree, surely she would've made it in the Guinness book of World Records for growing the highest tree above her head. But one cannot really blame her though. Just try imagining yourself in her shoes, wouldn't you be pissed off after knowing you, a lady from head to toe, had just been chosen over for a guy who didn't even looked like he cared about his appearance. Just take a look at those eyebrows of Arthur, and compare it to yours. That alone would infuriate anyone. And at the same time, it would cause insecurity.

So Ashley believed she wasn't _hot_ enough for Alfred, and that was the reason she was standing in front of the attendant behind the counter who was obviously trying her best to smile and not run away from fear of what outburst might come out of her. Who knows what level of bitchiness she might throw?

But of course, Ashley wasn't like that. She may have ranted non-stop at her older sister (which she admitted was kind of helpful at least), she may have cursed at every couple that passed by her line of sight, she may have a scary bitch inside of her, but she wasn't someone who would let all her frustrations out like a literal female dog. So she breathed in and out with her eyes closed, trying to calm herself before she spoke.

"May I speak with Mr. Bonnefoy? I scheduled an appointment through phone."

Her tone of voice was different from what the other lady was expecting, for what she thought Ashley would do was to shout at her, and if not, her voice would be low and threatening. Not sweet and gentle. Not what tone of voice she had used back then at the _damned and worst _dinner she had with the Jones.

"Ah… Name please?"

"Ashley G. Remington."

The other nodded and began to check and browse at the desktop present beside her. After a few scrolls and click, her face lit up and began to dial numbers on the phone. Numbers that what Ashley guessed to be Mr. Bonnefoy's number. She stood still and waited as the other was busy talking with the phone. Her voice almost in a whisper that the long haired blonde couldn't hear the conversation going on. After a few nods of the attendant's head though, the phone was brought down.

"Mr. Bonnefoy would be arriving shortly Ma'am."

"So… I'll just wait for him then?"

"Yes. Please make yourself comfortable for the meantime."

She nodded her head and took a seat at the couch that was surprisingly very soft, soft enough to fall asleep. Across her was a glass table with a vase of marigolds at the middle. Underneath the table was a stack of health and beauty magazines which she decided that reading them was a good way to pass the time. With a click of her tongue, she reaches forward and took a bunch of them on her lap and began browsing through the pages until she found something that would entertain her for the rest of the time she would need to wait.

_10 Tips on how to get a boyfriend!_

Her fingers stopped turning the pages the moment those big and bold letters in pink caught her eyes. She read the whole title again silently before reading the rest the follow. Though she felt a bit of hesitation for she didn't want to seem desperate…. but desperate she really was. But she didn't want to make it obvious she was desperate in having back Alfred! Her decision on getting another _pair_ was enough.

But then she thought, there was no harm in reading that stuff. She was just going to read for entertainment and who knows? Maybe those tips were going to be useful in the future. The magazine wouldn't include something like that as well if no one was going to read it which means a lot was willing to follow the advice on the paper. She was not the only one.

_Tip #1: Be daring._

Now what does it mean to be daring? Dare as in, you dare do stuff you don't usually do? Be daring as in… daring… You wear clothes that dared show off your body to the world? Dare not wear a bra and put on nipple tapes instead? Dare to buy boxes of _protection_ shamelessly? Dare to flirt? Whatever that means, Ashley didn't get it. What the hell did it mean to be daring?

_Tip #2: Let your wild side come out from time to time._

Wild side, what? What did it mean to bring out and let out your wild side? Ashley had an idea to what it meant, and if wild side was referring to her wild-freak side, her touch-me-and-you-die side which she oh-so successfully was able to contain, then she somewhat understood what it meant.

_Tip #3: Be naughty at times._

Now that! She understood that! No need for further explanation. It's not like she hadn't went clubbing before. When you say naughty, it's like, getting drunk and wasted and getting your panties flying in the air. Or maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration huh?

Her eyes still ran through the words and her thoughts were still busy analyzing what the text was offering her, that she didn't notice the door creak open as a man with blonde hair, long enough to be tied in a pony tail, entered and looked at her. The other lady behind the counter had acknowledged the man's presence already through a morning greeting, and yet there she was, still engrossed with the _tips_ that after sometime, starting from number 6 and above, the tips didn't seem to be giving tips on getting a boyfriend anymore but rather… tips on how to get a dude on bed.

"Ms. Ashley… Correct?" There was that low and seductive voice that took her attention away from what she was reading. Her eyes immediately were caught with stare from the half-lidded eyes across her, that belonged to the man. He was good looking, she observed, but without any doubt he was sure to be a perverted guy. Well, there was no use checking him out anyway since her mind was already settled with Alfred.

"Yeah it's me." She finally answered the hanging question. "You're Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"The one and only." He answered with a smile, his head dropping slightly to the side as he crossed his arms over his exposed chest due to the few open buttons. "You're such a pretty girl… I can't help but wonder why you would need my service." With the accent, she immediately knew this guy was not American.

Ashley shut the magazine and returned them back to where they originally were. She looked at the other with a straight face before she stood up and lifter her arms sideways. Upon doing so, Bonnefoy raised a brow, clearly understanding what she was trying to make him understand.

"Well… It's isn't so bad Ms. Ashley."

"But then it isn't enough."

"Isn't? But if you would ask me-"

"You're not the one I'm trying to please Mr. Bonne—"

"Call me Francis… My dear…"

"Okay… Francis… I'm after some other guy, and so I need to meet his _standards_, and on the top of the list is hotness." And she can't help but admit to herself, Arthur was hot and she was jealous. But she hated him, so the hotness level of Arthur for her was at a negative. Oh she swore at herself, the moment the _couple_ went back from Hawaii (Yes she knew for she had spies as well), Alfred would be surprised at the big change in her and Arthur could wave bye bye. He should enjoy their bonding moments now because she was going to end it soon.

_Another poor soul…_ Francis thought as the lady across her continued her rambling. He sighed.. Oh really, women and their ramblings, it could last a lifetime. He looked at her with a smile, though deep inside he was frowning. There he was again, in front of a girl who was obviously insecure about her appearance. A girl who desired a perfect body as if it was the only way for her to be liked. It was obvious just by looking into her eyes, that she wished to be appreciated, she wanted for the guy she liked to like him back. Oh, Francis could tell. He'd been through many cases of this, listened to different stories his clients would tell, and it was all the same. The reason was all the same. He chose this kind of job to bring _back_ beauty to those who had lost them. Like those who had been through serious accidents, burned their face or had acquired scars.

Just like his mother whose face was accidentally ruined by an accident. But he was able to bring her mother's beauty back after years of studying and working hard just to be successful and be what he was at the moment. But his history wasn't really that dramatic or important so we'll go back to the current situation.

"… I can't believe I had been chosen over a GUY! A GUY! Can you believe that?"

His brows rose. Now that was a case he surely didn't encounter yet. Sure he heard of women being dumped of for another, much prettier woman, but for a guy? Now he knew why this lady in front him was furious. He should compliment her though for not throwing the vase of Marigolds yet. Other clients almost ruined his office. He wondered why ladies loved to tell him their miseries though. He didn't sign up for that part.

"Okay, I understand your situation; you can calm down now Ms. Ashley." She nodded her head and apologized. Her cheeks were red both from frustration and embarrassment for practically ranting to someone she just met. Francis motioned for his attendant, who was also listening intently on the story. He ordered her to give his client a glass of water. "Well then… What enhancements would you like me to do?"

"Why ask me? Aren't you supposed to be the one who knows what to do with me?"

The surgeon grinned. "Ah Miss… You sounded a bit… sexual."

"Will you shut up? Typical perverted French." Francis chuckled and raised his hands in a defensive manner. This lady was not the type to be messed up with. It was better to shut his mouth. "So… What I want you to do is… Basically, just make me prettier than I am now."

"In what way?"

"In every way." As the glass was handed to her, she thanked the other girl before drinking a few sips and settled the glass down on the table with a clink. "Do what is necessary. Make my boobs bigger, my ass irresistible, remove excess fats… Whatever! You get me I'm sure."

He nodded his head. He understood her perfectly well. So he stood up and gave orders for his staff to prepare everything needed for the operation.

Minutes had passed, and Ashley found herself lying on the white bed with markings all over her body, a bright light blinding her. So she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She was nervous, but her will power was stronger than nervousness so somehow, she was able to calm down.

"Would you like to start now?" He heard him say with that ever so slimy voice of his (slimy was how she described it). She nodded her head and slowly a needle was poking her skin.

Drowsiness was going to take over her soon; the lights were getting dimmer as her eyes began to close. Uttering some last words before she finally drifted to unconsciousness.

"_You're toast… Arthur Kirkland…"_

The surgeon froze at the name.

* * *

He stared at the Brit whose pale, white skin was protected from the rays of the harsh sun, under the umbrella. He was reading a book again. Alfred pouted. _Why the hell would you bring a book at a beach?_

As he stared at him though, the happenings from the night before kept replaying on his mind, and still he couldn't believe how things went. Everything, the seducing and such, backfired on him. It wasn't like he was serious or anything. He was just taunting Arthur and teasing him. Geez, it was just a picture and yet he couldn't say yes?

He shook his head, the way he acted replaying once more. Damn he was like…a teenage girl! And that was not cool, and never will be! Hell it wasn't even funny! Funny for Arthur but not for him! He swore he was going to have his revenge!

"ARTHUUUR~!"

Arthur rolled his eyes as the American waved at him from the sea.

"Come on you stuck up Brit! The water's fine!"

"I am not in the mood for swimming Alfred. Leave me at peace!" He tried his best to focus back on the book he was reading under the shade of the gigantic umbrella Alfred brought along. His head rested on one arm while other hand was busy holding the book. The sun was scorching hot but the breeze that would caress his half naked body balanced everything so it wasn't really uncomfortable… Except for the sudden heaviness of staring he felt after sometime. Another shadow was looming over him as he removed his eyes from the book. And there stood Alfred with a grin on his face and on his hands was a… bucket.

A bucket full of sand that in a blink of an eye was all over his petite body.

Arthur coughed and dropped whatever what he was reading and glared at the laughing American with all his might. If magic were superpowers were real, lasers were already shooting out of those green orbs. He was lucky he was able to close his eyes thought just before the sand showered all over him.

"Now you have every reason to plunge in the water." Alfred continued laughing as he pulled Arthur out of his comfort zone. The Brit allowed himself to be pulled of course. Since there was no other way to get off the sand from his body but dipping in. Shaking his body like a dog would be ridiculous as hell.

Besides, sine the American loved the water so much… How about making him drink it?

With one swift movement, he freed himself from Alfred's grip and tackled him in the water taking the other by surprise. They both fell on the shore and the waves were enough to drown Alfred and ate the sand that came with it. He tried to stand up, but Arthur was sitting on his back so it became difficult even with the fact that Arthur was very light. The salty water made his eyes sting and he was still coughing which made it difficult to move.

"Damn you Arthur! Get off me!"

"No."

"Get off! Do you really enjoy _riding _on me that much?" At first Alfred didn't realize what he just said, and Arthur was just as clueless as him though after a few seconds of having spat that out, he smirked which made the grin on the shorter's face disappear and be replaced with a questioning look.

_Oooh, this is going to be good… A counter back for last night's humiliation. _

"… How about.." He lifted himself up with his arms and got close to Arthur's face as much as he could. With the sudden closeness, the other froze and it was a benefit for Alfred for he was able to fully turn around, the Brit now sitting on his stomach without him realizing as Alfred slowly inched forward, with a hand on the other's cheek.

He smirked; Arthur was frozen under his gaze. He leaned forward, his lips on the other's ear as he whispered…

"… I suggest you… _ride me in a much more pleasurable way, yes?_"

"Wh—Wha—w-…" Arthur's face was as red as the other's sunburn as he stuttered in pure _disgust._

He pushed Arthur off him which caused the Brit to land on the water. Alfred was laughing to his heart's content as the other was still shocked with how everything happened so fast he didn't even have time to realize what the other was up to!

"Payback asshole!" Alfred shouted.

And just right after, he had an angry British man running after him with the promise of a slow and painful death.

* * *

Blinding lights… Purple eyes.. a smiling man on the side…

"_I'm prettier now… aren't I?" _

A nod and she smiled.

* * *

**Wooo~~ Another Chapter done! Gaawd, college is eating me up.. Nooo!**

**I am open to everything! Throw all those suggestions and flames and tantrums and whatever! Come at me bros!**

**Sorry for the errors... It's in the middle of the night and I don't know what exactly I'm typing lol.**

**Thanks for the support! Love ya dudettes! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Immabee~Immabee~ImmaImmaImmabee~~**

* * *

"You can open your eyes now."

Ashley nodded and did what she was told. She opened her lids slowly as she was greeted with her own reflection in the mirror. Her lips formed into a small 'o' as she studied her body. Her hands immediately crawled up to her chest over the thin hospital gown she wore.

"Woah. It's," She paused, trying to find a proper adjective she could use. "It's uh, big." After all the thinking, that was the only word she could think of.

"Ah don't squeeze it yet!" A hand stopped her own before she could even do more damage. She looked in question at Francis who sighed in relief as he held her. "It's newly operated. Squeezing it like that might open the wound or may cause it to lose form. You don't want a deformed breast do you?" She shook her head and returned to gaze at herself in the mirror.

"But damn it's big like, twice as before?" She turned to her side on both directions with her eyes glues only on her chest. "Damn! It's obviously big even if you look at it in different angles!"

Francis then sat back behind his small desk as the other continued to admire herself on the life-sized mirror present in his small office. He relaxed his back against the back rest, his arms were crossed on his chest, his right ankle resting on his left knee, and his eyes fixed on Ashley. His mind was screaming questions he wanted to ask. He wanted to know something about a certain _name, Arthur Kirkland._ He was simply curious if the Arthur Kirkland she mentioned was the same Arthur he knew. And if he is, what could possibly the relationship of the two?

He cleared his throat a little louder on purpose to get Ashley's attention. He was given a quick glance by her but then her eyes were back on her reflection. He sighed but still decided to proceed on asking her.

"Ms. Ashley, before you fell unconscious you uttered a name."

"I did?"

"Yes, and if I remember correctly it was, Arthur Kirkland? I just want to know who this person is if you don't mind."

Her body froze at the mention of the name and slowly she turned her head o full on the side to meet the French man's eyes. The smile on her lips disappeared into a thin, straight line.

"Why do you ask?" She said in a low and threatening voice which made Francis regret his decision on asking her. But then already _did_ ask so might as well play it in the end right? He'll just have to choose his words correctly if he wanted to get out of the situation safely. "So what if I mentioned his name?"

"Ah, you see I know someone of the same name and I was just wondering if it is the same person you know."

"Is that so. Well the world is so small, it might be possible." She chuckled and walked a few steps nearer Francis' desk while the other prayed she won't go on any further from where she stopped. "You see Mr. Bonnefoy, he's the reason why I asked you to do _these,_" He raised his arms to the side as if presenting herself. "…to me."

"S-so, he's the one you're in love with then?"

"Are you kidding me!?" She stormed to his desk and slammed her hands on it which made Francis jump on his seat and clutch to the chair's arm rests. "Hell no! I'm not in love with him! I'll have you know that he's the one who _stole my boyfriend_ from me!"

"Oh... Oh I see. Well, he must be uh, very handsome then if uh-"

"He's not!" Ashley plopped down on the vacant chair in front of the table and crossed her arms. "Well I mean, he has a nice face but uh, it's not the type of face you'd go crazy for." She finished in almost a whisper, much like she didn't want to admit that indeed Arthur Kirkland was hella attractive in some way. Of course she was to deny it! He was her enemy after all!

"I see. Now I'm curious about his looks. For him to be uh," He stopped himself from saying, _chosen over you _and tried to dig up any other words he could use. "To be able to make your boyfriend fall for him." He almost whispered as he finished as he tried to carefully examine the other's expression. He waited for any violent reactions but was glad that none came.

"His looks huh? Well the first thing I noticed in him was his awfully thick eyebrows." She was careful not to let her tongue slip for adding '_But it didn't make him ugly one bit.'_ "Do you know anyone with very thick brows Francis?"

"Uh, I know many people with thick eyebrows."

She stood up and made the other lean back down on his chair again in surprise. "But his is different! It's large and very noticeable!" She sat back down and returned to her original sitting position. "So uh, what else?" Her eyes stared at the floor as she tried to remember his complete appearance. "He's a little taller than me, shorter than my boyfriend. He's slim, petite, skinny, I dunno. His body is just, like a lady's? Because when I last saw him he was wearing fitted clothes and damn he had those kind-of-manly but almost feminine curves! Oh! And he's British just from his strong accent I can tell."

Francis bit his lip. The eyebrows and the nationality was all he needed to confirm that indeed it was the same Arthur he knew. "Damn it must be his accent that swayed my BF away! Now does those features and characteristics seem familiar to you?" He shook his head and smiled.

"No. The Arthur I know is entirely different from the Arthur you're describing. The Arthur I know is a fellow French man." He had to hold back himself from laughing at his words because surely, Arthur was far from being French. Besides, he wasn't very fond of Francis and the entire France was then included in the list of his dislikes just because of him.

"Oh, well, you probably don't know this Arthur I'm talking about because if we knew the same person, immediately you'd react the same way I do and agree with me especially about those caterpillars on his face, you know, the brows**." **She continued.

"He doesn't seem to be handsome then based on what you said. I bet you have a bigger chance of winning back you boyfriend now that you have something to present to him."

"That's one perverted sentence but I'll spare your life since you're responsible for this and of course, for listening to me. Gosh I think I've ranted too much on you rather than on my sis! Hell, she's always putting on her earphones the moment I start pouring out my emotions!"

Francis continued to smile. "Thank you as well for trusting me with your body and your life story." He took out a pen and paper, and began to scribble notes that Ashley didn't understand. "Well then, I'll be asking you to take some of these and I'll be seeing you after a week to check how you're doing. If I see it fit for another operation, I'll immediately schedule one for your buttocks. Until then please try to keep anyone's hands, especially yours from touching and squeezing your breasts okay?" Ashley found herself nodding through every statement.

Francis picked up the small phone beside him and began to dial. "Hey _dear_ it's me." From the other line of the phone, one could hear an unpleased reply.

"Aww, so harsh my dear assistant." He chuckled as he played with the phone cord. "Anyway, please assist Ms. Remington here. We're done with business." Gently he placed the phone down.

"Wow, you'll flirt with everyone with every chance you get huh? Am I considered lucky for being safe from your flirting?"

"I only go after single people Ms. Ashley. You have a _boyfriend_ you said, so I'm not trying anything on you."

Ashley opened her mouth to say something but then was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by a lady entering a room to get her. She stood up and looked at Francis, who remained seated with his annoying smile plastered on his face.

"I'll see you next week okay?" She only nodded her head before the door shut behind her back. The moment she was gone, Francis let his smile drop and let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

He stretched his arms and crossed his fingers as he laid back to relax himself. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes with the image of Arthur Kirkland on his mind. The scowl that the Brit always wore and the rare genuine smiles he would show in unexpected times. Francis smiled once again and opened his eyes as a hand reached for his phone.

"Arthur." He mumbled as the screen flashed his wallpaper. A picture of 4 people with him and Arthur together at the middle, their two other friends on their sides. Francis' arm was around the Brit's arm as he was pulled by him to join the picture. Arthur looked annoyed for being forced to be in there and the fact that Francis was keeping him from escaping. Their two other friends who weren't supposed to be part of it suddenly popped up from nowhere the moment they knew a picture was to be taken. Francis was smiling; Arthur had his mouth open for he was on protest that time, and the other two put on weird faces. It was a funny and happy picture, and it sure brought a lot of memories. Though Francis focused his eyes mainly on him and Arthur.

It had been a long while since he last saw the other. Ever since they graduated from high school, he was sent back to France for college. He didn't hear anything from Arthur since then. But now that he knew Arthur was somewhere near him since they were probably in the same city, he never felt any livelier at present than before. He felt determined to find him. He _will_ find him.

Especially now that he got some information about him _swaying the other way._ Who would've thought Arthur would like men? Now Francis had a bigger chance to win him.

* * *

"I'm home!" Arthur dragged his bag towards the kitchen where he saw Peter along with the woman Alfred asked to take care of his brother. He nodded his head at her for acknowledgement and thanked her for her service for she left the two Kirklands alone in their home.

"Hey brother! You look tired!" Peter greeted without even bothering to stand up. He simply looked at Arthur as he chewed on his piece of toasted bread.

"Of course I look tired since I _am _tired! Anything to eat?"

"Why? Didn't they give you anything on the plane?"

"You know plane food sucks."

"It's better than your cooking—OW Let go!" Arthur looked at his brother who was struggling to get his hair out of the older's grip. "Why is always my hair you keep on bullying? I never pulled you hair!"

"It's because you aren't tall enough to pull my hair yet idiot." He finally let go and rummaged through their cabinets as he tried to look for something to eat. Peter sighed as he watched his brother find nothing ready to eat. Everything needed to be cooked still and he could tell his brother was starving. He stood up, scratching his neck.

"Just go rest brother. I'll prepare something okay?" Before Arthur could even question his kindness, he pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Peter are you sick?"

"Can't I play the role of a kind baby brother for once? Geez just go!" Arthur laughed and proceeded to walk himself back in his own room.

He immediately let himself fall on his bed. For the past 3 days he was sleep deprived for various reasons and one of those was Alfred who would try to make him take off his top for a picture, saying that with a topless picture of both of them, their act would be a lot more realistic and convincing. They would stay up until the middle of the night, arguing and teasing each other—Oh the teasing! It was another reason. Ever since he got Alfred embarrassed, the other would do everything he could to make Arthur feel the same. Their simple arguments or normal conversations would always end up in unnecessary dirty talk. There would be meaning behind every word even if it was unintentional. Of course Arthur wouldn't allow himself to be played in the idiot's palms so he would try hard to think of an unforgettable comeback that never failed to put Alfred in his inner hall of shame.

Just as he was about to close his eyes though, his phone suddenly rang with the music, _Captain America March_ playing. Alfred put the song in his phone and made it as a ringtone only for him so that Arthur would know it was him who's calling. The Brit tried to place other tones but Alfred insisted on the song he chose since it sounded very heroic. Seeing that an argument about it would lead to nothing, Arthur gave up and granted the American's request.

"_Artie! I thought you weren't gonna answer!_"

"The hell is it this time? We just arrived home okay? If you're going to ask me out do it next week!"

"_I haven't even said anything!"_

"I don't need to wait for you to say anything!"

"_Whatever! Look, I'm sorry to disturb you I need tell you now or else I'll get a stronger blow from you tomorrow- If you know what I mean-_"

"Alfred!"

"_Okay! Fine! Sorry! So uh, mom's inviting you to dinner tomorrow so… yeah._"

Arthur rubbed his cheeks in irritation. He was going to meet the other's parents again and oh how much he hated that. Mrs. Jones was tolerable but her husband? Arthur didn't want to see him. Mr. Jones spoke too much unnecessary words and he could clearly tell that the man hated him. He didn't like the vibes around Mr. Jones whenever he was around.

"_Hello? Still there?_"

But then there really was nothing he could do. Refusing would blast the whole act.

"Okay, I understand."

"_Woah! Dude you must be really tired since you didn't argue much. Did I… really tire you that much babe?" _Arthur rolled his eyes. There was Alfred's unnecessary 'double-meaning sentences' again.

"Now that you ask… My back is still pretty_ sore_."

There was silence for a moment on the other line. Arthur smirked. The American probably didn't expect him to answer back something like that.

"Love? Are you still there? Goodness did I tire you as well?"

"_NO! I mean, no babe. Just a little, nothing to worry about kay'? Now go and rest._" There was a short pause. "_You need plenty of rest because surely, I'd tire you up more for the nights to come. Kay' bye!_"

The line went dead.

Arthur gripped his phone as his eye twitched. "_American bastard!_"

Once again, his phone went flying to his door just in time when Peter entered.

"OW! Brother, what was that for!?"

* * *

**DUN! dundundundundundund!**

**wohoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sembreeeeeaaaaaaaaak! FTW!**

* * *

There were many things that shocked both blonde boys for the evening and the very first one was…

"_Ah, Arthur it has been a while! Come take a seat!" _

_Mrs. Jones happily pointed at the seat right in front of her which Alfred pulled out. Arthur secretly glared at him for doing so. He was not a lady to be treated like that. Nonetheless he covered everything up with a fake smile and a sweet thank you. The American winked at him after which almost made the other hiss. Luckily, Arthur was good at controlling himself._

_He couldn't stop the shaking if his hands though the moment his eyes landed on Mr. Jones and his electrifying stare at him. He tried his best to focus only on Mrs. Jones' blabbering but the stare that was shot at him wasn't possible to ignore. He had dinner with the Jones quite many times and had been at their main home due to Alfred's mother's daily requests, and yet Arthur could never get used it. Not with David Jones around to shoot him cold and icy glares. He wondered why he still hadn't melted after all those times,_

_Sandra Jones liked Arthur very much. She already told her husband about accepting Arthur as their son's lover, though still she would've preferred if Arthur was a girl, a woman, a lady who could give her grandchildren. But that wasn't so important if she would compare it with her son's happiness. Besides, the two guys could adopt if they wanted right? _

_She didn't fail to notice the small changes in Alfred from when Arthur came. Her son was a lot more cheerful and active ever since he introduced Arthur to them and Sandra thought that maybe it was because the weight on Alfred's shoulders about keeping his sexuality a secret had been lifted. Of course it wasn't just from her observations. She sent spies to confirm the truth of everything and to observe his son and Arthur's behaviours. The reports she got were all the same. _

_Alfred always was in touch with Arthur through his phone whenever and wherever he went. It was as if he couldn't last a day without hearing Arthur's voice._

_His son would always stop by the restaurant Arthur was working at and wait until the Brit finished his work. Afterwards he would drive him home._

_She fiddled once with Alfred's phone and there were so many pictures of them that looked rather sweet. She couldn't hide the squeals she made every time she would look at them. That only made her husband more frustrated though._

_She actually took Alfred's phone when he was taking a shower and browsed through the new pictures from their vacation. His wallpaper was changed again, from both of their faces to Arthur's sleeping picture. Her eyes didn't fail to notice that Arthur wasn't wearing a shirt despite the blanket covering until the sandy blonde's shoulders. Well the shoulders gave it away._

_If only she knew all the hardships Alfred went through just to take that one special shot. And only if Alfred knew how all his hard works were paying off. He would've shove everything up on Arthur's face and boast at how greatly convincing he was._

_Back to Sandra Jones, she was smiling from ear to ear during the whole dinner, a complete opposite of David's frowning face. The frown on his face though had a whole different meaning that night and it wasn't only about his son being gay._

"_Well boys," Sandra gently placed her fork down and leaned to her side by her husband. "David here has something to say. Right hon?"_

"_Yeah." He nodded and took in a glass of water all the way down. The blonde's on the other side of the table watched him empty the whole glass without even breathing and it was kind of amusing to watch. When he was done, the glass was put down with a loud clunk as he breathed in before finally starting what he meant to say. _

"_As you know Alfred, it is very hard for me to believe that you're," He paused and looked up the ceiling._

"_Gay, dad."_

"_Ah yes. That. That you're that." He couldn't say it. "So I'll be honest. I had the both of you followed for the past month. I had Arthur investigated as well and I've learned a lot of things." He looked at Arthur who stiffened the moment their eyes met. "Arthur Kirkland, I just want to apologize for everything I said during our first lunch together. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."_

_Surprise number 1 for Arthur. Well, Alfred was surprised as well but it had a bigger impact on Arthur. For once, Mr. Jones talked to him without any hint of anything negative._

"_Mr. Jones I, I never was uh, mad at you so you don't have to apologize, really sir."_

"_You can address me as David or if you want you can call me, d-dad." It was barely a whisper when Mr. Jones managed to say the last word. It wasn't because he was reluctant about it. It was just so embarrassing. _

_Arthur as well was beginning to turn red from embarrassment and the shaking of his hands were growing stronger. If it weren't for Alfred holding them on his own (which he assumed as an act despite their hands were unseen), his hands would've been tearing out every last bit of the tissue paper on their table._

"_Ah… yes." Should he say it? No, Arthur decided against calling him dad. It was too much. He felt bad as well since he sensed sincerity in David's voice as he apologized and there he was in the middle of an act. He was fooling him and he didn't like it. "But there's really nothing to apologize. I never was mad, honestly. But if it would make you better, I accept your apology." He forced a smile and looked down at his and Alfred's hands. He didn't bother to fight the other about it as of the moment for he was feeling guilty. _

_Alfred knew what the other was feeling as he held those trembling hands on their own. He felt bad as well just by looking at Arthur._

"_Thank you Arthur." For the first time, Mr. Jones smiled at him as he sighed in relief. Yet another thing that added to the Brit's guilt. "Goodness, now that's one thorn out from my chest." _

"_Well I'm quite sure that's not the only thing you plan on telling him right?" Sandra winked at him and he rolled his eyes. _

_Alfred and Arthur's head perked up. There was more? They questioned and it was obvious in their eyes they were curious to whatever David Jones was going to say next._

"_Okay, the next is," He cleared his throat. "I would like you to know that I accept the fact that you my son, is indeed, a…"_

"_You accept that I'm gay?" David nodded._

_Surprise for Alfred._

_Alfred had his eyes opened wide as he leaned forward. He didn't know if he was happy about it, or if he was frustrated about his father giving up about him being straight. _

"_And along that is, I accept Arthur as your lover."_

_Another surprise._

_Arthur blinked many times as Alfred slowly sank back down on his chair beside Arthur. Both of them were wearing the same shocked faces. Wide eyes, hanging jaw, barely breathing._

"_Welcome to the family Arthur!" Sandra exclaimed._

Those were just too much to handle in one night for some reason and yet the surprised didn't seem to end there as a knock on the door of the dining room was heard. A servant went in together with a visitor upon Sandra's approval to enter. The lady that walked behind the butler caused both green and blue eyes to widen one more. The sound of thin heels resonated from the floor which each step the lady took as she approached the table with a sweet yet meaningful smile. Their eyes travelled up and down her body as they noticed the great changes in her.

Her hair was cut short and reached up only above her shoulders. A headband with a big ribbon on the side kept the strands from flying away. Her outfit, it was a lot more bolder and revealing, yet not in a slutty way. It was kind of teasing. Her way of dressing was different than before since it exposed more skin, the two blondes noticed.

The American had an idea of her purpose for coming, draped an arm around Arthur's shoulders for a reason, and leaned in close to the other's ear and whispered.

"_They got bigger._"

"_I know. It's hard not to notice._" Arthur whispered back as he leaned unconsciously to the American's body. Ashley of course didn't fail to notice the closeness of the two but she chose to ignore it for it might ruin all her plans.

"_Artie, I know why she's here._"

"_I'm not an idiot Alfred. I have a clear idea._"

"_You know what to do then?_"

Arthur nodded his head and smiled lovingly at the other as he met his eyes.

"_Lead me._"

Alfred was surprised for a second at the sudden change in the other's tone. He smirked right after and his arm pulled the Brit closer to him.

Arthur wasn't really one who liked to hurt people, especially women. He hated the fact about fooling them and making them cry. To be honest he felt bad about what he and Alfred were going to try to pull in front of her for it would hurt her. But then there was something inside Arthur that was screaming to go on with the plan. There was something about her that the Brit didn't like and one of those was her being fake. The smile she flashed at the 4 people on the table, Arthur knew it wasn't real. The fact that she wanted Alfred to herself, it was only because of the other's looks (no homo). She just didn't like women who had that kind of attitude.

"Ashley my dear! Ling time no see!" Sandra greeted with joy, not a hint of pretending. She truly was happy to see the other. "Come take a seat! Oh you should've told me you were coming. And oh! You cut your hair! You looked good with long hair but I guess your new hairstyle fits you better." She motioned for the empty chair beside her. Their butler pulled the seat to give her way and make her comfortable as she sat down.

"Thank you for the compliment. And I'm sorry for not informing you sooner. I was at the nearby mall you see and the thought about visiting just came in my mind. If I had known you had _a visitor_ I wouldn't have gone."

She smiled wider and took a quick glance at Arthur who smiled back at her much to her annoyance. _Was he not intimidated?_ She thought and her eyes were cast on Alfred who did not returned her gaze for he was busy playing with _his boyfriend's_ messy hair as if trying to tame it. Her blood boiled, but she knew better than throw the plates at them. Why was Alfred not checking her out?

"Visitor?" Sandra raised a brow in question. "Ah you mean Arthur? You've met before right? Though your meeting wasn't the best to be honest."

"About that," Arthur spoke suddenly, slightly detaching himself from Alfred who was looking at him in question. "Ms. Ashley I would like to apologize for that. I didn't mean to-"

"Hush babe." Alfred interrupted as he brushed some of Arthur's bangs off his pale face. From the corner of his eyes he could see Ashley's reaction. "You did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing." He said, and he meant it. It was true anyway; it was all his crazy idea.

He removed his arm around Arthur and sat straight as he looked at Ashley in the eyes. He wore a serious expression which his parents were surprised at, for they never thought their son could ever pull such a serious face.

"I'm sorry Ashley; I've embarrassed not only you but your family as well. Mom and Dad, I apologized to you before but I guess I'll say sorry again." He smiled a little as he tried to look very cute, sincere, and innocent. Arthur's eyes resisted their urge to twitch though. He had enough of the other's seemingly innocent look for he had it always displayed whenever he would ask Arthur a favour.

"There's no need to apologize Alfred." Ashley replied, also faking her smile. Her voice showed no hints of anger but the other 4 knew better. Even Mr. Jones who had been quiet for the past minutes was not as clueless. "I wasn't mad at you. Besides, I think it's just right you know? I mean what you did was fine. It was better than pretending to like me." But no it wasn't fine at all and Ashley also preferred Alfred to pretend to like him. Who knows? The pretending might become real.

It might even become real for the two male blondes on the other side of the table. But it wasn't like the other 3 knew.

"Thanks for understanding!" Alfred beamed and his arm was back around Arthur again as he looked at him, blue to green. "Because you see, I really really really love this angel beside me."

It took all of Arthur's power not to punch the other in the face as the words dripped from the American's lips like honey. His face grew hot from embarrassment as well for never in his life was he spoken to like that. It pissed him for he was made to sound like a chick when he wasn't even one. The redness of his face was helping though as it made him appear to be flattered yet embarrassed at the same time. He averted his gaze quickly and stared down at his fingers with wide eyes. He tried to steady his breathing. As he turned his head to look down though, Alfred leaned forward and rested his lips on the shorter male's hair. He could feel the American's warm breath tickle the strands near his ear and he froze. He was very sensitive near those parts. But of course he did his best to hide it and one of the main reasons was he can't afford Alfred to know his weakness or else it might be used against him.

Three different expressions can be seen from across them.

Ashley was smiling widely yet forced.

Sandra Jones looked so excited and happy, her hands clutched against each other.

And David Jones, he tried his best to keep a straight face as he looked somewhere else.

"Don't say something like that _Al_, it's embarrassing." Arthur said in almost a whisper though he made sure everyone would hear his voice.

"Oh look, your face is red." The taller chuckled but didn't move away from his position. There they go again, acting, flirting shamelessly with the presence of other people in the area.

"It's not!" He looked up at the American only to turn his head back down on his fingers quickly which made the embarrassment he was feeling very real. He mumbled a soft 'idiot' right after which made the other laugh.

"Okay fine. I won't do it again Artie, kay?" He smiled as leaned in for a kiss,

...leaned _in _for a kiss,

...leaned in for _a kiss,_

on the shorter male's lips which actually surprised the both of them.

_Good lord did I just? _

Alfred froze.

The Brit looked up to meet Alfred's equally wide eyes. The American was just as surprised as him for he didn't know why he did that. Maybe his body automatically moved since it was what he always did whenever he was flirting with a girl? It was like his body was programmed? He didn't know and he didn't have any idea. He and Arthur never went beyond hugging and cuddling so it was a shock for the both of them, especially for Alfred. To cover everything up though, he let out a shaky laugh and turned to look at the people against them. The arm on Arthur's shoulder slowly sinking away.

"Well, uh, let's finish eating folks!" He happily suggested as he took the steak and placed huge amounts on his own plate. The others followed suit.

Both guys tried their best to keep on their act, though they were now having difficulty in being all lovey-dovey after that short kiss. It was just a peck and yet it was a lot to handle for some reason. Alfred dropped his utensils quite a number of times because of his shaking hands. It bothered him; the lingering warmth of the Brit's lips on his own bothered him big time. Why was it that he could still somehow feel it? It was just a quick kiss, just a quick one and yet he was feeling like that.

He didn't like the feeling. He didn't like it one bit. He drank so many glasses of water and juice and yet the warmth was still there.

"L-love, are you okay?" Arthur managed to say as he looked at Alfred with a fake concerned face. Alfred could only nod his head and smile.

"YES! I mean, uh, yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about because I'm fine you know?"

"Whatever you say." The Brit smiled and continued to eat which made Alfred sigh in relief. His voice squeaked as he spoke and his heart raced miles and miles per second every beat.

_This is not good. This is bad! This is not cool. This is bad, bad, bad._

Alfred thought.

_This is so not cool dude. Not cool…_

__Cold stares were sent towards the both of them from Ashley yet the two were too too bothered to notice. The kiss added fuel to the fire within the girl and he had to try everything she could just to resist herself from pulling out Arthur's tongue and burning it.

* * *

**Buuuurn Ashleeey, buuurrrn! XD TBC~ Imma bully Ashley more on the next chappie~ Ohohohoho!**

**Thanks for the support guys! Thank you for the reviews, and alerts, and faves. Alaboo! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Turut turut~**

* * *

For the tenth time, Alfred dropped his fork and the clatter echoed from the marbled floor. He sighed and let out a shaky laugh as he bent down once again to retrieve it. When he straightened up, the maid who had been providing him a new piece was already by his side as she took the soiled fork with a smile and gave him a new and clean one.

He mentally cursed himself. _This is bad. _He thought as he went back to eating. The small talk her mother would start, he didn't pay any attention. _This is bad. If I continue acting like this—no. If __**we**__ continue acting like this, it would be suspicious and that would not be good._ He secretly took a glance at Arthur who was all smiles as he entertained her mother's seemingly unending stories. He looked unbothered unlike Alfred who was already sweating from his seat. The kiss shouldn't be a big deal, it was an accident. It was acting. It was something that can be easily forgotten. By how Arthur looked, he already forgot about the whole thing and Alfred was determined to do the same. If continued to be uneasy, he would screw all their hard work.

He breathed in and out as he tried to think of what he could do. He should be sweet to Arthur and vice versa. But the shorter male told him to take the lead, meaning Arthur wouldn't do anything unless the American would make the first move. His part of the play was only to support him. For a moment Alfred felt like he was some lead actor, or a hero with a sidekick to back him up and make every action perfect. Just by the thought of it, spirits were slowly rising and plans were formulating in his mind. He was back to his old, genius, and mischievous self. His blue eyes wandered off to Ashley who kept on trying to gain his parents attention from Arthur. Once or twice she would leave comments that seemed innocent yet in reality, was trying to attack the Brit. Arthur kept the smile on, and Alfred could clearly see how confident he was at attacking back with his own, calm and sweet words. It amused the American at how good the other acted. Somehow he was glad it was Arthur whom he chose to be his partner in crime.

Arthur felt eyes on him and looked questioningly at Alfred. His smile almost faltered when he saw the change in the American's eyes. He knew the other was up to something and he braced himself for whatever it was. Alfred was unpredictable and full of weird surprises, he should be ready. The kiss was unexpected and he braces himself just in case another one was planned. It wasn't like he did like it, hell no he didn't. He prayed for it not to happen again, but in the situation they were in, it wasn't like he could do anything against it.

"Is something wrong love?"

"Ah, nothing really. My eyes can't seem to take themselves away from you is all."

He smiled and stared right back at the American who had his head turned back to his own plate. As green eyes focused on his face, he turned his head back to meet Arthur's eyes with a questioning look.

"Something wrong Artie?"

"Nothing sorry. My eyes had difficulty in leaving you as well it seems."

Alfred intentionally loosened his grip on the utensil which caused it to drop on the floor as he stared right back at the other, seemingly losing himself in those green eyes.

"You could look away now Alfred. You don't want me melting anytime now do you?"

"If I could, I would've looked away already you know. Besides, speak for yourse-"

Ashley intentionally dropped his fork and spoon as well which landed on the floor louder than necessary. The noise caused both blondes on the other side of the table to break away from their little staring contest as their attention was taken by the clatter. Alfred chuckled and mumbled an apology; Arthur bit his lips as if embarrassed.

"Gosh I'm so careless!" Ashley exclaimed but did nothing to pick up the utensils on the floor. She motioned for a servant to come near with her finger and pointed down. As she was handed a new pair she giggled and apologized once more. At least she was triumphant in removing Alfred's attention back the other. But she knew she can't just keep on dropping forks, spoons, and knives for the whole evening.

The two blonde guys glanced at each other secretly; Alfred held a thumbs-up from his lap as to not be seen. Arthur rolled his eyes and continued eating though he must admit he was slightly amused as well.

The dinner continued and Sandra did all the talking with Arthur. From time to time Ashley would say something as well but soon she would find herself out of the picture. She hated it, the attention was supposed to be on her especially Alfred's. And that arm around the Brit's shoulder, it should be around her! So she tried to find a way. Her purple eyes scanned the almost empty plates and an idea formed in her mind.

"Um, you mentioned about having banana splits for dessert?" She smiled at Sandra whose face brightened up as she nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me darling!" Her head whipped at Arthur and Alfred much to the other's disappointment. "Would you like for it to be served now?" She asked and Ashley gripped the skirt. She was the one who reminded her, why was she asking Arthur?

The dessert was served and everyone had a fair share. Ashley smiled as she formulated her plans.

She pulled her top a little bit down to expose more of her cleavage; of course she tried her best not to be noticed by the others as she did. _Finally, you're of some use._ She thought as she stared down her boobs. A smile crept on her face as she innocently brought a spoon of ice cream in her mouth only to let it fall like an accident over her boobs. She gasped, she truly gasped because of the sudden cold feeling that was now trickling all the way down and in the middle of her two melons.

"Oh my," She gasped which earned all of his companion's attention. She secretly looked at Alfred who was clearly staring at her boobs with the ice cream staining it sexily. Arthur was staring as well but she didn't care about Arthur anyway. She smirked but quickly her lips formed an 'O' as she acted like she didn't like what was happening. She puffed her chests out in an attempt to make it more noticeable as she tried to look bothered.

"It's cold gosh! Ugh, does anyone have a tissue or hanky?" She wiped the ice cream with her hand as if attempting to take the crawling melted food off, but her intention was different. It was on purpose, and the way she spread the ice cream over her boobs made Alfred's throat dry. Arthur already averted his gaze away as he thought it was not right to stare like a perverted man. He was a gentleman after all. Automatically his hands reached out for his pocket and took his own handkerchief before offering it to Ashley who only stared at it in shock.

"Here, this will help." Arthur smiled. Of course Ashley can't say not to the Brit for it would be rude and obvious that she didn't like him, that she wanted him out of her and Alfred's life. So she smiled back hesitantly and took the handkerchief which she used to wipe the ice cream away. It was only then that Alfred was able to get over the trance brought by the boobs, and realized it was Ashley's plan. She was fighting back and he can't let her win. He knew that the girl did notice his stare. Damn he needed to find a way to be back in the lead.

He stared at the dessert in front of him. What can he do with it and Arthur? Accidentally spilling it on the other was not a very good plan, it was just like imitating Ashley's act and he didn't like it. He needed to pull something greater than that. He was Alfred Jones; he should come up with something.

"Alfred?" He turned his head as he heard Arthur call him only to be met by the other's finger on his cheek. He was a little surprised though. The Brit laughed. "If you only saw your face, it's funny." He continued laughing and as Alfred watched him, an idea descended from above and landed in his brain.

He smirked and dipped one finger in the ice cream before putting it on Arthur's cheeks which led for the other to stop laughing.

"Now, who looks funny Artie?" He winked and Arthur understood. The Brit did the same and put ice cream on Alfred's face with a laugh. The other did the same and soon they were trying to stain each other's faces, at the same time genuinely enjoying as if they were a child playing with the food. Alfred suddenly caught both of Arthur's wrists. As the other struggled to free himself, Alfred leaned closer in his ear and once more the Brit's face was red as he felt the American's breath tickle his ear's shell. Why did he have to do that? He cursed under his breath. As Alfred whispered though, he tried his best to focus his attention at the instruction being given so suddenly.

As Alfred whispered, he made sure everyone was looking.

"_Act like you're so embarrassed then excuse yourself to the bathroom. I'll follow after a while._" Arthur didn't know what the other was planning but there was no other choice but to trust him and go with whatever Alfred meant to do. He sighed in relief as the other leaned back, leaving his ear at peace. When the taller blonde winked, he looked away and acted like he was stuttering, with no proper words ever leaving his lips.

"I—Uh, I'll j-ju-just."

"Artie? What's wrong?" His voice was low and teasing and Arthur took it as a cue to flee.

"Nothing!" He squeaked and stood up abruptly as he turned to the other people across the table. "Uhm, excuse me I'll just clean myself off." With that he practically ran away the door.

"Alfred," His mother turned to him with a brow raised. "What did you tell Arthur? He looked so…"

"I just told him he's cute." He chuckled as he wiped the ice cream off his face with his own handkerchief. "Don't worry, he really is like that. Every time I tell him he's cute he says he's not and walks away."

He heard Ashley clear her throat and when he looked at her, she was wearing a pout and her eyes were looking at him like she was a child deprived of something. Alfred knew she was trying to be cute as well.

"But why would Arthur not like that?" She said in a small voice and it Alfred almost wanted to throw the whole banana split at her. Boobs be damned! The baby talk was a turn off. "I mean, if I were to be called cute, I would definitely like it!" Deep inside Alfred, he would never ever call her cute like what she wanted.

"Aww, so Arthur's like David here." Mrs. Jones leaned on her husband's shoulders. "He refused to be called cute." Mr. Jones could only roll his eyes and look away.

Alfred looked at his watch as he stood up with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked with her eyes wide open. Alfred wanted to tell her that those kind of eyes wouldn't work on him for it didn't look good on her. Heck he was better at doing puppy eyes and he knew it for it worked every time on the Brit.

"I'll go after Arthur. He might," His voice suddenly changed into a low tone as he walked away. "He might need some _help_."

With the way he sounded, the other 3 knew what he meant though of course it was what he wanted them to think.

* * *

"Artie? Artie it's me, open the door." He knocked on the bathroom door as he asked for permission to go in. The maids that would pass by them took secret glances and giggled among themselves as they assumed what might happen after the door was opened and their young master was let inside.

When the door creaked open, before Arthur could even step inside Alfred shoved himself in which caused Arthur to stumble back on the tiled floor.

"What the—Alfred!" He shouted and his voice was heard from the outside and now the maids had their imaginations running wild. Why was the young Jones eager to barge inside? The other shouted his name as if he was shoved off. Their cheeks flushed as they tried to think about what was happening between the two and all they could say was, _poor Arthur._

What was happening inside was different of course. Alfred was on top of Arthur with his hand on the other's mouth to prevent him from screaming and throwing curses all over him. The other tried his best to punch the other's face but the American was stronger than him so all the punches thrown were futile.

"Damn Arthur! Keep still or else I won't remove my hand." Arthur glared at the guy on top of him as he tried to calm down. When his hands rested by his side, Alfred sighed and removed himself on top of the other. "Geez, that wasn't so hard isn't it?" He scratched the back of his head as Arthur sat up beside him.

"It's your fault git. You didn't have to throw yourself in like that!"

"That was necessary!" Arthur quirked a brow as he leaned tiredly on the tiled wall. "You see, the maids saw me force myself in and push you, and they heard you shout my name. What kind of idea do you think will they have?" The Brit rolled his eyes. He didn't really have to answer even if he knew.

"Damn, we almost got owned with the ice cream trick! I know it was intentional! The way she spread the—"

"Please, I don't even want to remember." Arthur closed his eyes and covered them with his hand as he tried to erase the image from his mind.

"But hey, they're fake aren't they?" Alfred mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, they're obviously fake but…"

"But boobs are boobs, fake or not it can make a man hard." Arthur continued with a sigh. "That's why I refused to watch her little show off. Wait, don't tell me you-"

"Luckily I didn't. Thank goodness I didn't! Damn it, we need a good comeback."

"And what do you have in mind?"

Alfred stood up as he took off his shirt with a grin and Arthur immediately felt his throat run dry as crawled backwards away from the American.

"Oh no. Don't tell me- No no no no—ALFRED I SAID NO!"

* * *

**BAHAHA! I have no idea how I came up with this chapter waaah!**

**Sorry for taking sooo long! I was out of town for uh, 2 weeks? 3? DX**

**Anywaaaay, thank you so much for the support! I really love you guys! You're all awesoooome! :P **

**Open to suggestions, criticisms, and violent reactions! Haha! :P**

**I'll edit someday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**TANGATANGATANGATANGA!~~**

* * *

"_I'm tired Alfred."_

"_Oh come on! You've got some poor stamina geez."_

"_But we've been doing this for how many minutes now?"_

"_Just a few. Damn Artie, you tire too fast!"_

"_Can't blame me about that idiot! We're in a damn restroom. The air's thin here."_

"_But I'm breathing just fine."_

"_It's because you're a freak."_

"_Ouch. That hurt."_

"_Whatever. I can't go on anymore."_

"_Hey! Get on your knees! We're not done yet hey!"_

"_I'm not a bloody woman you arse!"_

It took all of the maids' effort not to squeal as the conversation went on. Audible heavy breaths were heard from the other side of the door where their ears were firmly pressed. Questions ran around their minds, assumptions that complemented their fantasies flooded their thoughts. What was happening behind the door was a mystery they wanted so badly to find out. As much as they wanted to stay more though, their attention was called as they still had work to do. So with a great moment of hesitation, they looked at each other knowingly before finally detaching themselves from the door.

There hurried footsteps were of course noticed by Alfred who was currently trying to pry Arthur up from the floor. The Brit was on his back as his arms were being pulled by Alfred. His mouth was open as heavy breathes escaped him.

"They're gone dude."

"I know, now will you _please_ let me rest?"

At first, the American looked hesitant of granting the request. But after eyeing Arthur for a while, seeing his wrinkled shirt and the sweat that dripped down his forehead, he decided to agree. He let go of his arm which immediately fell limp on the floor along with Arthur. Alfred let himself fall beside him as he wiped some sweat on his nose.

"Damn you."

Arthur sat up and glared at the other who only smiled and held a thumbs-up at him which annoyed him more.

"Don't be like that! It's gonna pay off don't worry!"

"Hah, and it what way could it possibly be of my benefit?"

"Well…" Alfred stared up the ceiling as Arthur crawled to sit beside him; his green eyes unconsciously looked up as well. "There are the epic faces of my parents which would be worth laughing at, and then there's Ashley of course!" He stopped himself from letting out a girly squeal out of excitement as he clenched his fists. He could already visualize it. The epic expressions that was waiting for them. Those jaws that once again would hang, and those eyes that could only stare in confusion as wild thoughts ran in their _victims' _minds.

"I should be feeling guilty." Alfred's eyes wandered as Arthur muttered, and he was a bit of surprised when he saw a small smile on the other's face in between the heavy breathing.

"But you're not? Feeling guilty I mean."

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know why but, I can't sense and guilt running in my veins."

"Hmm… Yeah, me too."

"Of course you don't. You're _Alfred Jones_ remember."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

They met each other's eyes for a split second before they let out the laughter they've been trying to contain ever since the maids had their ears off the door. It took them a minute or so to get over it.

For a moment, there was a comforting silence between the two. Alfred simply looked at Arthur. He was staring, he didn't know why he was staring, and he didn't even know he was actually staring. Watching the other try to calm his breathing was… amusing? With his green eyes barely seen in between those long British lashes, his cheeks flushed scarlet, and his lips moist and slightly parted. He was quite sure, that if ever he was to join the army of homosexuals, Arthur would be his initial target.

_Wait. Join the army of what?_

Alfred quickly looked away and shook his head.

_I did not. Just. Thought of that._

_Yes you did._

_No I didn't! _

_Yes you—_

_Gawd where is this voice coming from?_

_Where? Why Alfred, I'm Alfred as well!_

_What? But I'm Alfred! You can't be Alfred! _

_Yes I am! I'm the other side of Alfred Jones, one that—_

_Alfred Jones has no other side! Geez Why am I even talking with you damn it you—_

"The fuck is wrong with you?"

Alfred almost jumped up as he felt Arthur's hand on his shoulder. He tumbled to his side as if the other's touch was something that could cause his death. His eyes stared blankly at him as he tried to form words in his mouth. But what would he say?

_The fuck is wrong with you?_

_Yeah, the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Nothing!" He blurted after spacing out for a second. "Uh, anyway let's go?" Alfred stood up and pulled Arthur's lithe arm with extra force, more than what was necessary that the Brit had heard he would lose an arm for a second. At the back of Arthur's mind he was thinking if burgers were at fault for the American's somewhat inhuman strength. He quickly dismissed the idea though.

As Arthur lifted a hand to straighten the wrinkles on his polo, it was immediately stopped by the other.

"Why?"

"Well duh? I'm trying to make it look like we… We, we, we uuh… _fucked._" His voice sounded like he was going through puberty all over again as he said the last part of the sentence. A hand immediately cupped his mouth before he could even say anything more.

"That wasn't necessary, Alfred." The younger could only nod in agreement. "Anyway, fine, let's go." He said as he stretched his arms while he walked towards the door. There were the sound of the soft cracking of bones that was barely audible as he rotated his shoulders.

"You' fine dude?"

"It's 'are you fine, Arthur?'" Alfred rolled his eyes as he reached for the door knob.

"Geez who cares? So, you' fine?"

"No."

"You look fine to me though."

A bright smile followed as he opened the door and stepped outside, cautiously looking left and right before pulling Arthur out with him who, once again complained about the unnecessary force applied as he was pulled.

"Will you _please_ fucking control that ridiculous strength of yours?"

"What? Why? Your arms are fine!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Dude. Like, doing push-ups is totally not a big deal."

"Doing it for the first time in many years and for the weirdest part, IN the bathroom is an entirely DIFFERENT ST-"

His voice seemed to return back in his voice box as Alfred turned around by surprise.

With his face merely a few inches away from his own.

Not to mention that his eyes were capable of making you forget whatever it was you were currently thinking of for a second.

And that irritated Arthur.

"W-what are you-"

"You just had sex. You're tired. You're not in the mood for arguments. Because you're tired. Now please make that convincing." Alfred whispered and winked before he turned around with Arthur's hand on his own grip.

For the first time, Arthur shut up.

* * *

The night was cloudless and even with the city's bright lights the stars can still be clearly seen. It wasn't as cold as they expected, or maybe it was the beer that made them warm. Okay, so it was juice for the other. Whatever. Neither really cared. The day was over, they survived, they were still alive, and everything ended better that what they had imagined. Their goal: 'Piss the bitch off', or how Alfred liked to call it, was achieved and they got the reaction they expected to get. What was there to care for?

"And and and and she was like, '_I need to go now. I need to rest, because I'm a GIRL. I'm a GIRL alright? I'm a GI—_'"

"Goodness Alfred! Aren't you tired of saying that over and over again?"

"Nopey!" He laughed as he gulped down another can. "It was just so epic! I mean, did'ya see her face? Oh and the way she pushed a fake boob up as she stood?" His hand did the gesture as he tried to copy what he saw.

"I don't think you need to give emphasis it being fake."

"But come on! You know what? I don't get it." Alfred sighed as he leaned back. His eyes aimlessly stared at the people that walked pass by.

"You don't get what?"

"Girls. I don't get them. And dude, no homo implication I swear."

He raised a brow at Alfred. Before the other could say more though, he immediately cut him off with a wave of a hand. "You know, the more you are defensive, the more I'll suspect you're _gradually turning to the other region._" Arthur chuckled. "Anyway, no one really gets them. Even girls don't get themselves."

"But still! You know, like why did she need to have big tits? Her boobs were fine. I mean, boobs are boobs dude. We aren't that choosy with the size geez." His blue eyes unconsciously wandered from chest to chest as women passed by. They were interrupted though as Arthur pinched his cheek.

"If you're going to go sightseeing, then please make it a little less obvious. I don't want to go home with a hand mark on my face."

"Oops. Sorry. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh right, about the boob issue. Where was I?"

"About not being picky with the size."

"Oh yeah, right! So, we're not picky with the size, but you know what's unfair? THEY ARE! It's like, a requirement to have a big manhood—"

"Manhood?" Alfred stared questioningly at him.

"Yeah, manhood. Why? What's wrong?"

Arthur shook his head as he leaned forward. His elbows on his knees. "I was just expecting you to say 'dick' instead of manhood. Don't bother me, please continue."

The American's brows curved. "You're weird."

"You're one to talk." Alfred continued to talk as if he didn't hear anything.

"So, it's a major requirement for them to have large manhoods. But hey! A dick is a dick and that's all that matters right?"

"Alfred, you know what?"

"What?"

Arthur sat straight and leaned back, one shoulder rested on the bench's backrest as he turned slightly to face Alfred. "You sound like you're complaining about a girl complaining about your small penis."

Alfred's jaw dropped and as realization of the words struck him, he abruptly stood up and loomed over the other. "WHAT? YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! NO WAY! I TOTALLY HAVE A HUGE HEAVEN UNDERNEATH! MY DICK IS LIKE, LONGER THAN A METER STICK AND THAT'S NOT EVEN HARD YET! WANNA LOOK? DO Y -"

"OKAAAY! That's enough beer for you Alfred Jones." The Brit grabbed the can away from the other's hand.

"What? No way! I'm not drunk!"

"I don't care! You're beginning to lose control of your mouth. People are staring at us. Bloody hell you're talking about your penis size in loudspeaker mode!" Arthur tried his best to say everything in a whisper as he hurriedly put the empty cans of beer inside the plastic bag they used upon purchase.

"But you just insulted my manliness! How can I not-"

"Oh do shut up and help me with this. I was just joking you git. And for the love of god I'm not interested with your size." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing with my beer?!"

"They're empty, stupid."

"Reeally? But you didn't even drink some!"

"I don't want to."

"But but but-"

A slap on the forehead made the American sit back down as he tried to sooth the mild stinging sensation. The hit was hard and Alfred was sure it left a huge red hand mark.

"Wow, you shut up. I should do that more often."

Arthur stood up and threw their trash in the nearest bin and proceeded to walk away. His hands on his pocket, one of them touching the keys of his home and the other grasped on his handkerchief. Seeing this, Alfred's feet automatically jogged to catch up with the Brit and soon they were walking side by side again.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Home obviously."

" Why?"

"Because I have one, Alfred. And Peter's probably still up waiting for me. I should go." He expected to here a whine, a snort, or any response from the American. It was weird, it was strange, and it was almost impossible for the younger blonde to run out of words. But when only the sound of their feet followed his sentence, he paused and decided to look at Alfred who was smiling as he gazed up the sky. "Alfred?"

"Peter's cool you know?" His blue eyes travelled from the dark sky down to Arthur's own green ones who was looking at him confusingly. He chuckled. "I mean, I've talked to him many times when you're not at home."

"You go there when I'm not around!?"

"Well yeah! Meant to be for surprise visits but only a few were successful since you're always at work. So, yeah. Most of the time you're not around, I get to hang out for a few hours with Peter. I would bring my games from time to time even!"

"Oh." Arthur turned around and continued walking again, knowing that the other would surely follow behind him. "He didn't tell me anything."

"I told him not to."Alfred winked. "Because if you knew you're gonna ban me from your apartment."

"Absolutely. And now that you said it, you're banned."

"What!? No way! Besides, Peter likes me a lot! And he's a good opponent for my games!" The Brit only rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! And actually we have a rematch tomorrow!"

"You're coming tomorrow?!" Alfred nodded his head enthusiastically.

Arthur stared at him for a while. His frown being matched by the infamous smile of the idiot across him. He thought of how he could convince Alfred not to go since tomorrow was meant to be his rest day. It has also been a while since he had a whole peaceful day all to himself with only Peter disturbing him from time to time. And now here was another disturbance.

"Fine!"

In the end though, he just gave up the thought and sighed. He knew there was no helping it anyway. Besides, if the other had been visiting for a long time now, his brother must like his company. Peter must enjoy hanging out with Alfred. And well, that was a good enough reason to let it pass for Arthur.

"Yey! That's what I love about you! Come on! I'll take you home!" Alfred beamed and quickly grabbed Arthur's hand as he pulled him across the street. His semi-drunken state made him giddier and his strength, Arthur thought, had doubled. He couldn't free his hand from the other unlike any other time. He complained, he cursed, he protested about how he can manage his self, and he even tried to hit the American with his free arm but it didn't have any effect.

So he just had to put up with the other holding his hand. He had no other choice anyway, at the same time, ignoring the stares that the public was giving them. Arthur simply shook his head and let the American lead him.

* * *

**WELL DAMN I'M STILL ALIVE!**

**I am super sorry that it took me almost forever to update. I was so busy. And again I'm sorry because it will take me another long while to update. DX**

**College is raping me. asdfghjkl ****This is kind of rushed so feel free to point out any mistakes! And I'm sooo open to suggestions! XD**

**I've started the next chapie though, and just a little peek: **

**"Frog?"**

**-end-**

**XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ;_; 3**


End file.
